La Lionne et le Serpent
by Nuit Sans Lune
Summary: FIC FINIE. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette fic, mais c'était ma première. Dès que je trouverais le temps nécéssaire, je la réediterais. Merci à tous!
1. Les préfets en chef

Oyez Oyez Braves Gens ! C'est Perle d'Or qui vous parle ! O_O ! Lol. Me voici me voilà avec ma nouvelle fic, comme je vous l'avez promis, qui s'intitule donc La Lionne et le Serpent. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira ! En attendant, je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews et je comprends que vous soyez frustrés par ma décision pour ma première fic mais j'avais vraiment une autre idée derrière la tête et le début de Qui se ressemble s'assemble vrai ou faux ? ne s'y collait pas... Certains m'ont demandés de ne pas remove ma première fic mais si, je suis désolée, je vais le faire, mais vous allez voir, je suis sûr que celle là vous fera oublier la première !! Ho allez ! Un ptit sourire... !! Allez, bonne lecture !!  
  
Perle d'Or  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Les préfets en chef  
  
Hermione Granger tirait sa valise d'un pas énergique à travers les couloirs étroits du Poudlard Express, tout en cherchant des yeux un compartiment libre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle en trouva un. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, suivi de près par Pattenrond. Elle glissa sa valise dans les compartiments prévus à cet effet et s'installa confortablement dans un siège près de la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris et nuageux. « Il va pleuvoir ce soir... » songea Hermione. Elle caressait Pattenrond d'un air distrait tandis que celui ci ronronnait de contentement. Elle passa ensuite ses doigts sur le badge argenté qui était épinglé sur sa chemise. On pouvait y lire en lettres dorés les initiales PeC qui voulait bien sûr dire Préfète en Chef. « Cette année risque d'être intéressante... Préfète en Chef... Je vais pouvoir enlever des points aux serpentards !! » pensa t'elle. Hermione rentrait en 7ème année d'études à Poudlard. Elle fue tirée de ses pensées par le bruit caractéristique de la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvre. Harry et Ron firent leur entrée, suivis de Ginny et Neville.  
  
_Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Ron. On te cherche partout ! _Pas de panique Ron... Elle est là... dit tranquillement Harry. _Salut ! lança joyeusement Hermione à l'intention des quatre arrivants.  
  
Ginny vint s'asseoir près d'Hermione en poussant délicatement Pattenrond qui fit une moue désapprobatrice. Le regard de la rouquine s'attarda sur le badge d'Hermione.  
  
_Wouah Hermione ! T'es préfète en chef ?? C'est super !! s'exclama t'elle. _Et ouais ! J'ai reçue la nouvelle pendant les vacances ! répondit fièrement Hermione. _Félicitations ! dit Neville qui s'était installé en face d'elle.  
  
Les cinq amis s'étaient lancés dans une conversation passionnante sur leurs vacances, sur les nouvelles dignes d'intérêts, les potins du monde des sorciers... quand l'habituelle voix moqueuse et glaciale vint interrompre leur discussion.  
  
_Alors le balafré ? Toujours flanqué des deux Weasley, du gros crapaud et de miss-je-sais-tout ? _Et toi Malfoy, t'as perdu tes deux gros toutous ? C'est bizarre je ne les vois pas avec toi, ils sont p't'être cons mais finalement ils ont p't'être remarqués que tu n'était qu'une sale fouine ? répliqua Ginny du tac au tac. _La ferme Weasley, je n'ai pas de commentaires à recevoir de toi ! _Ha ouais ? Mais nous sommes cinq ici présents à penser la même chose de toi et tu est tout seul, en plus, nous étions là avant toi, alors dégage ! lança Ginny sèchement.  
  
Draco Malfoy fit une grimace de frustration et sortit du compartiment en marmonnant :  
  
_Tu le regretteras sale petite Weasley !  
  
Une fois que Draco fut sortit, Ron sembla se réveiller.  
  
_Non mais vraiment ! Pour qui il se prend celui là ? _Pour Draco Malfoy et ça ne changera pas, tu le sais bien Ron... soupira Hermione. _Moi, je ne prends même plus la peine de répondre... dit Harry. _Ouais, c'est ce qui y'a de mieux à faire... non mais, il m'a traité de gros crapaud ?! sembla se réveiller Neville. _Neville, il serait temps d'apprendre à te défendre... soupira Ginny. _Eh ! Oublier un peu la fouine blondissante et enfiler vos robes, on arrivent ! s'écria Hermione, toute excitée.  
  
Effectivement, le train commençait à ralentir pour amorcer son arrivée à la gare de Près-au-Lard. Ils s'habillèrent hâtivement et sortirent du train avec leurs valises. Hermione reconnue l'imposante silhouette d'Hagrid qui rassemblait les premières années pour la traversée du lac. Les cinq griffondors s'engouffrèrent dans une diligence vide qui se mis aussitôt en route pour le château. Poudlard était toujours aussi lumineux, imposant et magique aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle était impatiente de voir le professeur McGonagall pour discuter de son poste de préfète en chef. Lorsque leur diligence s'arrêta enfin, Hermione et les autres se dirigèrent vers une petite foule qui se regroupait vers l'entrée. Ils arrivèrent enfin à se frayer un chemin pour pénétrer dans la grande salle et s'installer à la table des griffondors.  
  
_Ils ont intérêt à se dépêcher pour la répartition parce que j'ai très faim ! grogna Ron qui avait déjà pris son couteau et sa fourchette. _Ho je t'en pris, pense à autre chose que ton estomac pour une fois ! soupira Ginny.  
  
Ron lui lança un regard noir tandis que le professeur McGonagall commençait à lire la liste où figurait les noms des premières années. La répartition dura au moins trois quarts d'heure et Ron avait du mal à faire taire son estomac quand enfin, Dumbledore se leva pour entamer son habituel discours.  
  
_Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncée, j'ai le plaisir d'accueillir miss Clover Zydrani, qui effectuera sa 7ème année d'études ici, à Poudlard. Miss, poursuivit Dumbledore à l'adresse de Clover, veuillez mettre le choixpeau je vous prie.  
  
Clover était très jolie. Elle avait la peau légèrement halée et dorée, ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais était relevé en une haute queue de cheval brillante et ses yeux étaient également d'un noir profond. Elle s'avança vers le choixpeau et le mis sur sa tête. Le silence était oppressent dans la grande salle.  
  
_Hmm voyons voir... grommela le choixpeau. Tu as de très bonnes compétences magiques, je le vois... Rusée... Maligne... Farouche... je t'enverrais bien à Serpentard... (Hermione pue déceler à ce moment précis un sourire gourmand se dessinant sur les lèvres de Malfoy.) Mais tu as du courage aussi je le vois... Mais griffondor ne te conviendrais pas... voyons... oui c'est ça, SERDAIGLE !  
  
La table des serdaigles explosa dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements tandis que Clover s'installait à côté d'une fille aux cheveux blonds avec qui elle entama de suite la conversation. Elle semblait s'adaptée très vite.  
  
_Mignonne la nouvelle vous trouvez pas ? remarqua Ron. _Oui, très jolie. approuva Harry.  
  
Hermione se passa de tous commentaires. Après le festin, le professeur McGonagall invita Hermione et, à sa grande surprise, Malfoy, à la suivre en dehors de la grande salle. En passant près de la table des griffondors, McGonagall s'arrêta vers Neville qui était en grande conversation avec Ginny.  
  
_Monsieur Londubat. Vous avez mis votre robe à l'envers. fit-elle remarquer.  
  
Malfoy s'était mis à rire tandis que le pauvre Neville balbutiait des choses incompréhensibles et que ses joues s'empourpraient. Hermione ruminait en suivant McGonagall dans les couloirs. « Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur Malfoy ? Pourquoi moi ? ». McGonagall les planta devant un grand tableau représentant un magnifique dragon rouge et or, aux yeux d'un vert émeraude scintillant d'argent.  
  
_Voilà votre salle commune. Vos chambres sont séparées, bien sûr, mais j'entends à ce que vous enterriez vos vielles querelles entre vos deux maisons, est ce bien clair ?  
  
Les deux concernés n'avaient pas l'air enchantés et grommelèrent un espèce de oui pour toute réponse.  
  
_Bien, votre mot de passe est Gargouille, et sur ce je vous laisse découvrir votre salle ensemble. Vos bagages ont été déposés dans vos chambres respectives.  
  
McGonagall tourna les talons. Hermione poussa un juron sous le regard amusé mais contrarié de Draco et dit le mot de passe.  
  
_Gargouille !  
  
Le tableau coulissa et Hermione fut étonnée et ravie de la beauté de la pièce. Elle était spacieuse et luxueuse, deux grands bureaux se trouvaient à chaque extrémité de la pièce, un grand canapé en velours était près du feu qui crépitait dans une belle cheminée de marbre noir, deux fauteuils autour d'une table basse constituaient un petit salon et trois portes se trouvaient là. Une des portes, dans le mur gauche, était tapissé d'un lion rouge et or, ce devait être la chambre d'Hermione à son opposé, à droite donc, (sans blagues !!) une même porte était tapissée, elle, d'un grand serpent sur un fond vert et argent. Dans le mur en face de l'entrée se trouvait une porte blanche, qui devait être la salle de bain. Hermione était ébahie, Draco un peu moins, du faite qu'il était habitué au luxe. (rhaa le veinard !). Hermione s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre quand Malfoy lui lança d'une voix dure et méprisante :  
  
_T'avais bien cachée ton jeu Granger ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit hein ? _Parce que je ne s'avais pas que ce serait toi, la fouine, qui serait attribué, par erreur je suppose, au poste de préfet en chef ! répliqua Hermione, agacée. _Fais attention à ce que tu dis sale sang de bourbe ! Et n'oublis pas à qui tu parle ! _Je sais très bien à qui je parle ! Je te parle à toi, la fouine ! _Et arrête de m'appeler la FOUINE ! s'énerva t'il. _Si je veux, la fouine. Hermione semblait prendre plaisir à le voir s'énerver. _TA GUEULE GRANGER ! _Si je veux... la fouine. _REPETE UN PEU ! _TA GUEULE LA FOUINE ! _REPETE ! _TA GUEULE LA FOUINE !  
  
Draco Malfoy se tut et observa son ennemie. « Elle à du caractère cette sale petite sang de bourbe ! » songea t'il.  
  
_Qu'est ce t'as à me regarder ? lui lança t'elle sèchement avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre en laissant Malfoy seul et contrarié.  
  
Hermione ruminait toute seule à voix haute.  
  
_Non mais vraiment ! Pour qui il se prend celui là hein ?? Etre un Malfoy n'est pas si joyeux et brillant que ça, et puis, ce n'est qu'une sale FOUINE !!  
  
Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation d'émerveillement. La pièce qui se trouvait être sa chambre était magnifique. Une grande fenêtre s'étalant du bas jusqu'au plafond était ouverte en grand, laissant rentrer l'air frais de la nuit et faisant onduler les deux grands rideaux de soie blanc qui se trouvait de chaque côté de la fenêtre. Une armoire en chêne massif se trouvait sur un côté du mur droit et était apparemment vide. Un immense lit à baldaquin pourvu de rideaux fins et transparents rouges trônait au milieu de la pièce. Et pour finir, un grand miroir à pieds était à la disposition d'Hermione. La pièce était bien sûr dans les tons rouges et or, et une grande tapisserie accrochée au mur droit représentait un lion superbe, aux yeux et à la crinière dorée. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était pour elle, tout pour elle, rien que pour elle... Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre ouverte et remarqua que derrière se trouvait un grand balcon, surplombant le lac et le terrain de Quidditch, et donnant une belle vue sur la forêt interdite. Le balcon rejoignait également la baie vitrée de Malfoy. Hermione avait bien mangée pendant le festin et désirait prendre un bon bain chaud. Elle sortit de sa chambre qu'elle ferma à clé à l'aide d'un simple sortilège d'enfermement et s'avança vers la porte blanche en traversant la salle commune déserte. Elle plaqua son oreille contre la porte et n'entendit que le silence. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et remarqua, à son grand soulagement, que Malfoy n'était pas là. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et inspecta la salle de bains du regard. Elle était vraiment spacieuse, elle aussi. En face d'elle se trouvait un lavabo en marbre blanc, surmonté d'une glace ronde cernée en or. A sa droite descendait trois marches qui donnaient sur une immense baignoire, où on pouvait tenir au moins à trois en prenant beaucoup de place, elle aussi en marbre et cernée d'or. Et à la gauche d'Hermione descendait aussi trois marches qui donnait aux toilettes.  
  
_Magnifique... vraiment magnifique... souffla t'elle.  
  
Elle entreprît de lancer un nouveau sort d'enfermement sur la porte de la salle de bain et s'avança vers la baignoire. Elle actionna un robinet au hasard et il en coula un drôle de liquide rouge et gluant qui s'entait la fraise, ou la framboise peut être. C'était du bain moussant. Hermione ferma le robinet tandis que le liquide avait déjà abondamment coulé.  
  
_Bah ! ça me fera un bon bain moussant... Mais où est l'eau chaude ? dit la jeune fille à voix haute. Elle essaya divers robinets et au bouts de cinq ou six essais, elle trouva enfin l'eau chaude. Pendant que son bain coulait en répandant dans la pièce une bonne odeur de fruits rouge, elle observa son reflet dans la glace.  
  
_Il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux ! s'écria son reflet. _Je sais... grommela Hermione.  
  
Elle s'écarta du miroir et passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure brune. C'est vrai que se n'était pas le top, mais elle s'en occuperait plus tard. Son bain était prêt. Elle ferma le robinet d'eau chaude et ôta sa robe de sorcier. Elle entreprît de dénouer sa cravate et de déboutonner son chemisier. Elle retira ses sous vêtements et glissa un pied prudent dans la baignoire qui ressemblait plutôt à une mini piscine de luxe. L'eau était à la bonne température. Hermione se glissa dans l'eau jusqu'au cou et elle frémis au contact de l'eau chaude et de la mousse odorante sur sa peau. Elle resta une bonne demis heure à rêvasser dans son bain quant quelqu'un tambourina à la porte, heureusement verrouillée, de la salle de bain.  
  
_Qu'est ce tu veux ? demanda t'elle sèchement, sachant d'avance qui était derrière la porte. _Que tu libère la place ! répondit Draco. _Eh ben t'attends ! _ça fait une demis heure que j'attends ! _Bon c'est bon, laisse moi le temps de me sécher et de me rhabiller... _Ben grouille toi.  
  
Draco retourna s'avachir dans le canapé. Il pensait... (oui oui ça lui arrive de temps en temps ! lol). Il pensait à une fille. (ha ! On comprend mieux...). Il pensait précisément à Clover Zydrani, la nouvelle de Serdaigle. Un beau brin de fille, ça, Draco l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Il réfléchissait à comment il pourrait se débrouiller pour l'amener dans ses filets. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis sur ce point, les filles tombaient toutes à ses pieds, pourquoi pas celle là ?  
  
Hermione sortit enfin de la salle de bain et passa devant Malfoy sans lui adresser un mot, et rentra dans sa chambre en laissant derrière elle une bonne odeur de fruits rouge que ne manqua pas de sentir Draco. Hermione se débarrassa vite fait bien fait de ses habits et enfila une fine chemisette de lin blanche. Elle entrouvrît les rideaux de son baldaquin et se glissa dans les draps en soie rouge pour s'endormir très vite profondément.  
  
Le lendemain, quand Hermione descendait les escaliers pour aller à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle bouscula une élève sur son passage, faisant du coup tomber tous ses livres par terre.  
  
_Ho je suis désolée, vraiment ! Je ne t'avais pas vue ! dit-elle en aidant la jeune fille à ramasser ses livres. _C'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Clover avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. _Ho c'est toi la nouvelle ! dit Hermione. _Oui c'est moi.  
  
Et les deux jeunes filles firent le chemin ensemble jusqu'à la grande salle, en discutant de tout et de rien, de leurs points communs, (et elles en avaient beaucoup ) et de leurs quelques différences... Arrivées dans la salle où régnait une atmosphère bruyante et de bonne humeur, ainsi qu'une bonne odeur de toasts grillés, Clover se tourna vers Hermione :  
  
_On se retrouve à la pause Hermione ? _Pas de problèmes ! approuva Hermione.  
  
Et sa nouvelle amie se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles. Hermione ne pue s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était belle, Clover. Elle aimerait tellement lui ressembler... C'est Harry qui la tira de ses pensées.  
  
_Hey Hermione ! Tu viens t'asseoir ? _Hein heu ouais j'arrive. Répondit t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Ron. _T'as fait chconnaissance avec ChClover ? bafouilla celui ci avec un toast dans la bouche. _Ouais, et elle est super sympas ! D'ailleurs, je la retrouve à la pause tout à l'heure. _Ha ? Et tu nous la présentera ? demanda avidement Harry. _Heyyy pour une fois que j'ai une amie rien qu'a moi ! Vous allez pas me la piquer ! Puis elle ajouta sous le regard des deux garçons frustrés : On verra...  
  
°°°°°°  
  
Alors ça vous à plu ?? J'espère en tout cas !! N'oublis pas... REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!! ^_^ Et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés hein !! J'espère que vous lirez la suite... gros bisous et à bientôt pour la suite !!!!!  
Perle d'Or 


	2. Changement de look

Coucou !! Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre !! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !! Ha oui, je voulais vous dire, peut être que quelqu'un va reprendre ma fic Qui se ressemble s'assemble vrai ou faux ?. Une amie à moi. Elle sera toujours publiée sous mon nom (Perle d'Or) mais ce sera elle qui écrira. Enfin, je vous redirais ça quand ce sera décidé. En attendant, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, voici mes réponses !!! Bisous ! Perle d'Or.  
  
cily : Merci beaucoup !! Voici la suite !  
  
Kenya Malfoy : Alors tu vois je l'avais dit !! T'inquiètes, celle là je ne l'enlèverait pas !! J'espère que le deuxième chapitre va te plaire !!  
  
Allez, bonne lecture...  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Changement de look  
  
Inséparables. C'était le mot pour qualifier Clover et Hermione. Absolument inséparables ! Les deux jeunes filles étaient devenus les meilleures amies du monde, au grand désarroi de Draco Malfoy et de Ginny, qui se sentait délaissée par son amie. Ce matin là, les deux jeunes filles s'était rejointe dans la chambre d'Hermione. Clover avait prie l'habitude de passer ses journées dans l'espace réservé aux préfets en chef, avec l'accord d'Hermione et Draco en avait été ravi, bien qu'il n'est pas pu approcher la jeune fille. C'était samedi, et la matinée s'annonçait très belle et bien plus chaude que la météo aurait prévu pour un mois d'avril. On aurait même pu se croire en été.  
  
Regarde ça Hermione ! s'écria Clover en pointant son index sur une photo dans un magasine de mode.  
  
Ben quoi ? questionna Hermione.  
  
C'est super chouette comme fringue ! T'aimes pas ? déclara Clover.  
  
Heu... tu sais... la mode, le maquillage tout ça... c'est pas trop mon truc.  
  
Ha ? Moi j'adore !!  
  
Clover examina du regard son amie.  
  
C'est ça ton problème, continua Clover après un temps d'arrêt, tu n'est pas assez féminine.  
  
Comment ça ?  
  
Ben, regarde toi ! Tu est super mimi comme fille, seulement, tu ne te mets pas assez en valeur !! Premièrement, il faudrait refaire ta garde robe. Deuxièmement... il faudrait faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux...  
  
Hermione prie un air boudeur, elle détestait ses cheveux et elle n'aimait pas quand on le lui faisait remarquer.  
  
Bon, c'est samedi, on à la journée devant nous pour aller à Près-au-lard. Allez, on va s'occuper de toi ok ?  
  
Heu... Hermione n'était pas très sûr que l'idée de Clover soit très bonne.  
  
Allez ! On va passer chez le coiffeur magique, dans les boutiques de fringues les plus branchées et dans le magasin de cosmétiques. Tu vas voir ! Tu sera super après ça !  
  
Clover n'attendit pas la réponse d'Hermione et la tira dehors. Hermione eu juste le temps de mettre ses chaussures que Clover était déjà en train de l'attendre dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Hermione la suivit dehors et elles croisèrent Draco dans les couloirs. Celui ci aborda un sourire enjôleur quand Clover passa près de lui. Elle n'y fit pas attention. Quand elles se retrouvèrent dehors, Clover prie la parole.  
  
Comment tu le trouves Draco ?  
  
Arrogant, prétentieux, emmerdeur...  
  
Nan mais je voulais dire physiquement ! la coupa Clover.  
  
Ha... Ben c'est vrai qu'il est mignon... Il est même beau...  
  
Il est super tu veux dire ! Je suis sûr qu'il cache bien son jeu ! Au fond, il peut pas être aussi con qu'il en à l'air... Faut avouer que ça ferait beaucoup quand même...  
  
Franchement je sais pas. Tu sais je n'ai jamais essayée de discuter avec lui... répondit Hermione.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles étaient arrivées à Près-au-lard. Clover traîna Hermione de force chez le coiffeur. Elle en ressortie avec les cheveux finement bouclés, de belles boucles anglaises, brillantes, avec des reflets dorés, dus aux quelques mèches blondes que la coiffeuse avait faites. Elle avait également allongés les cheveux d'Hermione avec l'aide de la magie. Les cheveux d'Hermione lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules maintenant.  
  
Whoua ! C'est trop beau ! ça te va super bien ! s'extasia Clover.  
  
Ha... Ben, merci. balbutia Hermione.  
  
Allez maintenant on va voir pour ta garde robe ! dit joyeusement Clover.  
  
Elles pénétrèrent dans une boutique assez vaste et remplie d'habits qu'Hermione n'oserait jamais portés. « C'est vrai que c'est beau tout ça... c'est même superbe... mais ça m'ira pas » pensa t'elle intérieurement.  
  
Regardes moi tout ça Hermy ! C'est trop chouette ! Ha la la moi aussi je vais faire quelques emplettes ! En plus, c'est bientôt le bal de fin d'année hein !! Clover était toute enthousiaste.  
  
Clo... Tu sais, c'est dans trois mois...  
  
Et alors ?? On va se préparer à l'avance !!  
  
Elles passèrent deux bonnes heures à regarder, essayer et acheter pleins de vêtements sexy, branchés et à la mode... Au bout de ces deux longues heures, elles sortirent de la boutique les bras chargé de paquets. Même Hermione semblait ravie, elle prenait goûts à ces plaisirs soudainement. Ensuite, Hermione et Clover s'extasièrent devant une vitrine d'un magasin de sous vêtements coquins et sexy. C'était superbe. Elles ressortirent du magasin avec trois fois plus de paquets. Ensuite, et c'était leur dernière boutique à dévalisée, elle s'arrêtèrent acheter du maquillage. Elles rentrèrent à Poudlard exténuées mais ravies et toute excitées. Clover proposa d'essayer les habits qu'elles avaient achetées dès qu'elle furent arrivées dans la chambre d'Hermione.  
  
Tu veux pas qu'on prenne un bon bain chaud avant ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Pourquoi pas !  
  
Elles déposèrent les paquets sur le lit d'Hermione qui se retrouva surchargé et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Celle ci était occupée. Hermione colla son oreille contre la porte. On entendait les murmures d'une conversation et les clapotis de l'eau. Hermione perçue une voix féminine. Elle se redressa.  
  
Non mais je rêve ! Malfoy prend un bain avec une fille, dans notre salle de bain !  
  
C'est la sienne aussi Hermy...  
  
Ouais mais quand même !  
  
Hermione était frustrée. Elle ne savait elle même pas trop pourquoi. Elle était peut être jalouse... Non ! Impossible, pas de la fille qui était avec Malfoy... Et pourtant... Clover s'était installée dans le canapé devant la cheminée éteinte. Il faisait déjà assez chaud comme ça pour qu'en plus la cheminée soit allumée. Clo ? appela Hermione.  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
Ben j'attend.  
  
T'attend quoi ?  
  
Que Draco finisse de barboter avec sa nouvelle victime...  
  
Clover avait dit cela avec une légère pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Elle aussi serait jalouse ? Hermione ne lui demanda pas. Elle s'assit à côté de Clover en attendant que Malfoy sorte de la salle de bain.  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, il sortit enfin. Hermione tourna alors son regard sur lui. Il était magnifique, les cheveux ruisselant d'eau encadrant son visage parfait, le torse nu, un pantalon baggy en jean délavé et les pieds nus.  
  
Tiens ! Granger, t'es aller chez le coiffeur on dirait... Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ça lui allait rudement bien.  
  
Avoue qu'elle est belle comme ça ! lui lança Clover.  
  
Les yeux de Draco étincelèrent. Il garda le silence puis murmura à l'adresse des deux jeunes filles :  
  
C'est vrai.  
  
Hermione se sentie rougir. Draco due le remarqué car un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cependant, le regard d'Hermione transperça la jeune fille qui apparue, elle aussi les cheveux mouillée, une simple serviette entourée autour du corps, derrière Malfoy. Hermione ne savait pas qui c'était mais elle la haïssait pour s'être accaparer Draco. Celui ci prit la main de la jeune fille et l'emmena dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière eux. Clover et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain et entreprirent de faire couler un bon bain chaud et moussant, parfum fruit de la passion cette fois. Clover se déshabilla et rentra dans la baignoire accueillante. Hermione se déshabilla à son tour mais lorsqu'elle eu enlever son haut, Clover eu une exclamation de surprise.  
  
Hermione ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un piercing au nombril !  
  
Heu... C'est parce que je ne l'ai jamais montrée...  
  
Hey ! C'est un serpent ! ... Pourquoi ce n'est pas un lion ? questionna Clover d'un air espiègle.  
  
Hermione parue gênée. Finalement, elle avoua à son amie.  
  
C'est que... je suis amoureuse de Draco... Je ne l'ai jamais montré... J'ai toujours fait comme si je le détestait... Je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais l'année dernière. Je me suis fait percée pendant l'été. Tu ne le dira pas hein ? Tu penses bien que je ne me trimbalerais pas le nombril à l'air dans Poudlard... Imagine qu'Harry ou Ron le voit...  
  
T'inquiètes, je dirais rien. Mais les tenues qu'on à achetées... Y'en à plein qui sont courtes. On verra forcément ton nombril !  
  
Je sais... Il faudra bien que je le montre un jour ou l'autre. Il fait de plus en plus chaud en ce moment... Et puis si on veut se baigner... Il faudra bien que je me mette en maillot de bain...  
  
Ouais c'est vrai. Allez viens prendre ton bain.  
  
Hermione finie de se déshabiller et rentra dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude effaça toute ses mauvaises pensées. Les filles discutèrent de tout et de rien, puis de Draco Malfoy. La conversation dura bien une demis heure quand elles se rappelèrent qu'elles devait essayer leurs tenues. Elles sortirent de l'eau et se séchèrent rapidement. Hermione s'observa dans la glace. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle avec ses cheveux.  
  
Haaa c'est mieux ! s'exclama son reflet.  
  
N'est ce pas ? renchérie Clover.  
  
Une fois dans la chambre d'Hermione, les deux jeunes filles essayèrent toute les tenues qu'elle avaient achetées. Hermione était renversante dans chacune d'elle. La nuit commençait à tomber. Clover pris ses affaires et s'apprêta à rejoindre son dortoir.  
  
Hermy, je compte sur toi pour épater Malfoy avec tes nouvelles affaires et ton charme irrésistible ! lui dit Clover.  
  
Ok ! répondit Hermione.  
  
Bon, à demain !  
  
Clo ! Je te préviens, je fais la grasse mat demain !  
  
Mais oui c'est dimanche ! Moi aussi ! Allez ! Bonne nuit !  
  
Clover sortit de la chambre et regagna son dortoir. Hermione rangea soigneusement ses nouvelles tenues dans son armoire maintenant pleine à craquer. Elle plaça ses maquillages sur sa table de chevet et choisie une chemisette en soie blanche transparente pour dormir. Autant prendre les bonnes habitudes maintenant ! Comme la chemisette était vraiment transparente, Hermione choisie un sous vêtement approprié. Elle enfila donc un soutien gorge rose clair avec de la dentelle rouge, qui mettait en relief et en valeur sa poitrine bien dessinée. Elle enfila également la petite culotte assortie. Elle s'observa dans le miroir. Elle était ravissante, les sous vêtements et la chemisette allaient parfaitement ensemble. Elle se glissa ensuite sous les couvertures et s'endormie aussitôt.  
  
Vers deux heures du matin, Hermione se réveilla. Elle avait trop chaud et horriblement soif ! Elle s'extirpa de ses couvertures et ouvrit sa fenêtre pour laisser rentrer l'air frais de la nuit. On pouvait entendre le son des criquets depuis le balcon. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle commune, sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle prie un gobelet et le remplis d'eau fraîche. Elle le bue d'une traite. Elle allait mieux. Elle se rapatria dans sa chambre et sortit sur le balcon. Elle s'accouda à la balustrade et observa le paysage dans l'obscurité.  
  
Draco ne dormait pas. Il remarqua alors une ombre féminine sur le balcon. Il s'approcha. C'était Hermione. « Bon dieu qu'elle est belle... » pensa le jeune serpentard. Elle avait des jambes à faire tomber par terre, une belle paire de fesses, un ventre et une taille fine et gracieuse, une poitrine assez développée et délicate, et la bise fraîche de la nuit qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux et sa chemisette faisait virevolté ses boucles anglaises et sa chemise de nuit. Elle était vraiment ravissante.  
  
Hermione sursauta au contact d'une main sur son épaule.  
  
°°°°°  
  
Alors ?? Vous en avez pensez quoi ?? REVIEWS SVP !!!!!! A la prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre !!  
  
Perle d'Or 


	3. Elle prend ses distances

Coucou !! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre sous le bras !! Et j'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire ! En tout cas, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews A-D-O- R-A-B-L-E-S !!!! Sa me fait vraiment super plaisir quand je lis vos reviews pleine de compliments et de doutes... oui oui, de doutes !! J'adore vous faire douter et vous faire patienter !!! Mais là je me suis dit, nan, c'est vache de m'être arrêtée là ! Mais après tout, il faut bien vous donnez l'envie de lire la suite !!! Mais avant, réponses aux reviews !!!  
  
Raphou : Merciiiiii pour le compliment : ta fic est bien écrite ! C'est vraiment sympas et ça compte pour moi, que j'écrive bien. Parce qu'écrire est une de mes passions ! Bon par contre, pour ce qui est de l'orthographe... TT !!  
  
AngeDesFees : Elle est là, la suite !!! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire !  
  
mione granger malefoy : Là c'est à toi de juger ! Avec ce nouveau chapitre... !!  
  
Kenya Malfoy : Toi vraiment je t'adore, en plus, tu me mets une review régulièrement c'est très sympas et ce qui me fais encore plus plaisir, c'est que tu me complimente !!! J'irais bien jeter un petit coup d'œil à la fic que tu est en train d'écrire... héhéhé !! Pour ce qui est de mon autre fic, c'est pour toi que j'ai demandée à mon amie si elle voulait continuer, et tu as de la chance, elle à acceptée ! Mais je donnerais plus d'infos quand on aura mis ça au point...  
  
cily : Je suis contente de voir que tu suis les chapitres !! Merci beaucoup ! Eh oui, je suis une petite sadique... héhé !! Mais t'inquiètes, vla la suite !! J'espère que ça va te plaire !!  
  
KaTh-BlAcK : Merci du compliment, voilà la suite !! Comme je le disais à Kenya Malfoy, mon amie, dont le pseudo est Llewella va reprendre ma première fic, dès que son modem et son ordi auront finis de piquer leur crise... !  
  
Llewella : Merci pour ta review keketh !!! hihihi tous le monde va savoir ton surnom !!! nan je rigole allez ! Bon, si Hermione est amoureuse de Draco depuis le début, qu'est ce que ça fait ? Sa change tout simplement des autres fics Draco/Hermione où au départ ils se détestent cordialement... Bon, pour ce qui est de Clover et Hermione, j'avais pas envie de passer un temps fou à dire comment elles devenaient amies... Et donc, du premier au deuxième chapitre, j'ai fait... une éclipse temporelle ! Voyons miss, t'écoutes pas l'arfelli ?? PAAAAS BIEENNNN !!! Allez ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !  
  
Voilà, sur ce, ......... BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Elle garde ses distances...  
  
Rappel : Hermione sursauta au contact d'une main sur son épaule.  
  
Elle se retourna vivement, pour faire face à ... Draco. Hermione rougie furieusement, parce qu'elle était habillée un peu... olé olé ! Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit, Draco ne pue donc rien déceler.  
  
Alors Granger, on prend l'air ? questionna celui ci avec un sourire narquois.  
  
Oui. Ça te poses un problème ? répliqua Hermione qui s'attendait à être attaquée verbalement par son ennemi.  
  
Pas le moindre... Il avait dit cela en fixant Hermione droit dans les yeux.  
  
Dieu qu'il était beau, en pantalon noir de pyjama et torse nu, les cheveux dans le vent. Draco déshabilla Hermione du regard. Celle ci ne se sentait pas très à l'aise.  
  
On dirait que tu as refait ta garde robe... pour moi ? questionna t'il le plus innocemment du monde.  
  
Effectivement, mais pas pour toi. mentit elle. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser avoir si facilement, Hermione n'était pas une fille facile, elle ne tomberait pas à genoux devant Malfoy comme toute celles qui l'ont précédées, non, elle voulait qu'il la mérite, qu'il la désire, qu'il la chasse, qu'il la poursuive... Si celui-ci était intéressé, du moins.  
  
A quoi tu penses ? demanda Draco qui s'extasiait devant les formes généreuses et magnifiques de la jeune fille.  
  
A rien.  
  
Tu est sûre ?  
  
Non. Je pense. Mais en quoi cela te regardes t'il ?  
  
En rien, je suis juste curieux de savoir à quoi tu penses en me fixant comme ça c'est tout...  
  
Il s'arma de son plus beau sourire de séducteur. Hermione mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. NON ! Il fallait qu'elle résiste. Elle se l'était promis.  
  
Je peux te poser une question Malfoy ?  
  
Oui Granger... je t'écoutes...  
  
Qui c'est cette pétasse qui se roule dans tes draps là ? Hermione venait de remarquer la jeune fille endormie dans le lit de Malfoy. Ce n'était même pas la même avec qui il était dans la salle de bain. Ma parole ! Tu les enfiles à une vitesse grand V les filles toi ! s'indigna t'elle. Décidément, non, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement.  
  
Draco ne répondit rien. Hermione avait du caractère, ça c'est sûr et elle était rudement belle et sexy dans sa chemisette... Mais là il du reconnaître qu'elle l'avait eu. Devant cette absence de réaction, Hermione tourna les talons et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Draco resta planté là, comme un con qui se serrait pris un râteau par une jolie fille, (ce qui était le cas, à la différence que ce n'était pas un râteau.) et fini par faire demis tour lui aussi.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione fue réveillée par des petits coups frappés à sa porte.  
  
Hermy !! C'est Clover. Laisse moi entrer !  
  
Mmmmm... répondit Hermione d'une voix ensommeillée...  
  
Allez ouvre !  
  
C'est ouvert Clo, arrête de crier...  
  
Ha, pardon...  
  
Clover entra dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité et trouva Hermione à demis endormie, roulée en boule dans ses draps. Clover s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, laissant rentrer les rayons du soleil matinal.  
  
Voilà, comme ça sa aère ! Regarde Mione, il fait super beau ! Allez bouge toi un peu.  
  
Hermione ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir se bouger justement. Elle était bien, là, dans ses draps... jusqu'à ce que Clover la tire sur le côté et la fasse tombée mollement sur le sol, encore enroulée dans ses couvertures.  
  
CLOVER !!! rugit Hermione.  
  
Oui ? répondit Clover innocemment.  
  
TU FAIS CHIER !  
  
Ha ?  
  
Hermione grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en s'extirpant de ses draps et se planta devant Clover. Celle ci poussa une exclamation de surprise et de contentement :  
  
Wouah Hermione !!! Tu est trop mimi là dedans ! Sérieusement, ça te vas comme un gant ! Comment tu comptes t'habiller aujourd'hui ?  
  
Heu... Chais pas.  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers son armoire et entreprît de choisir quelque chose de joli à ce mettre. Depuis hier où elle avait achetée des tas de trucs avec Clover, elle avait le choix. Elle pris deux ou trois trucs et demanda à Clover de se retourner pendant qu'elle s'habillait.  
  
Je t'en prie Mione ! Je t'ai déjà vue à poil !  
  
Mais je sais ! C'est pas pour ça ! Je veux juste que tu vois l'effet seulement quand je serais entièrement habillée !  
  
Ha ok.  
  
Clover se retourna et Hermione entreprît de s'habiller. Elle enfila une mini jupe en jean qui lui arrivait à demis cuisses, un débardeur moulant rouge sombre et décolleté, qu'elle superposa avec une chemisette blanche transparente. Elle prie ensuite une paire de bottes noires lui montant juste en dessous du genoux.  
  
C'est bon Clo. Alors t'en penses quoi ? demanda Hermione quelque peu anxieuse.  
  
Clover se retourna et écarta les yeux, comme pour mieux voir.  
  
C'est absolument génial ! Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Il fait super beau...  
  
On pourraient commencer par aller prendre le petit déj non ? proposa Hermione qui commençait à avoir très faim.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles descendirent à la grande Salle pleine à craquer. Hermione fue consciente qu'elle attirait tous les regards gourmands de la plupart des garçons. Elle s'en félicitait intérieurement. Même Harry et Ron n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, c'était vraiment Hermione, ce canon ?? Draco Malfoy n'avait pas remarquée Hermione tant Pansy Parkinson ne voulait pas le lâcher. Au bout d'un moment, celle-ci poussa une exclamation admirative en aperçevant Hermione.  
  
Whouaa ! J'aimerais bien être comme elle... C'est qui ? Je l'ai encore jamais vue... Mais... Attends... C'est... non, c'est pas possible ! Drakinou REGARDES !! C'est la sale sang de bourbe !  
  
Draco se retourna. « Eh ben... » fue la seule pensée qui vint à son esprit. Elle était sublime, cette fille... Encore plus belle que l'autre soir... Draco se promis de l'avoir, cette Hermione Granger... Tandis que Clover rejoignait la table des Serdaigles, Hermione s'assit à la table des Griffondors, à côté de Ron et en face d'Harry. Ceux-ci la regardait ébahis.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il y'a, vous deux ? demanda Hermione.  
  
C'est que... commença Ron.  
  
Tu as beaucoup changée, en une nuit... continua Harry.  
  
Vous aimez ?  
  
Ben, faut le temps qu'on s'habitus quoi... Mais, heu, oui... ça te vas plutôt bien, je dirais... commenta Ron.  
  
Du côté de la table des serpentards, Draco jetait des coups d'oeils à Hermione sous le regard exaspéré et jaloux de Pansy.  
  
Eh ! Mon Drakinou ! Je te signale que c'est une sang de bourbe, et une griffondor...  
  
Devant l'absence de réponse de son Draco, Pansy redoubla de colère.  
  
DRACO !!! Hurla t'elle. ARRETE DE LA REGARDER COMME CA !  
  
Quoi ? Tu est jalouse ? demanda évasivement Draco qui s'était enfin retourné du côté des serpentards.  
  
Heu... Pansy fue prise de court par la question.  
  
Alors laisse moi te dire deux choses très importantes, qu'il faut qu'on règlent une fois pour toute, Pansy... commença Draco.  
  
Quoi ? demanda Pansy, soudain très intéressée.  
  
Bon, tu m'écoutes attentivement là, hein, t'es sûre que t'écoutes bien ?  
  
Mais oui, je t'écoutes, allez lâche le morceau...  
  
Bon. Premièrement je ne suis pas TON Drakinou, de plus, ce surnom est ridicule, et deuxièmement, j'aimerais que tu me laisses le choix et la possibilité de regarder les filles que je veux... dit tranquillement Draco.  
  
Mais, c'est la sang de bourbe !  
  
... et alors ? C'est pas parce que je la regarde que je vais coucher avec elle !  
  
Oui mais, je... pleurnicha Pansy.  
  
Ha oui, et en option, si tu pouvais éviter de chialer ce serait bien. Coupa Draco.  
  
Mais...  
  
En clair, FERME LA ! s'énerva Draco.  
  
Pansy ne dit plus rien jusqu'à la fin du déjeuné, en lançant des regards suppliants à Malfoy qui ne la regardait même pas, et des regards noirs à la belle brune assise à la table des griffondors, en l'occurrence, Hermione.  
  
Hermione se leva de table et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grande salle afin de rejoindre sa chambre et d'y prendre quelques affaires. Arrivée devant le tableau elle murmura « Gargouille » et entra rapidement dans sa chambre, en traversant la salle commune déserte. Elle prie un ou deux magasines, sa baguette et sortit dans la salle commune, pour trouver Draco affalé sur le canapé.  
  
Où tu vas comme ça, Granger ? lui lança t'il.  
  
Dans le parc, si tu veux savoir...  
  
Pourquoi faire ?  
  
Parce qu'il fait beau et chaud et que j'ai envie d'aller dans le parc !  
  
Hermione s'apprêta à sortir quand Draco lui adressa de nouveau la parole :  
  
Tu ne traîne plus avec la belette et le balafré ?  
  
Wouah ! Tu fais des progrès, tu m'adresses la parole souvent maintenant !? A moins que ce ne sois le petit déjeuné qui sois mal passé... Depuis quand ma vie t'intéresse Malfoy... ?  
  
Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas Granger, mais réponds à ma question...  
  
Oui et non. Je suis souvent avec Clover comme tu as pu le remarquer...  
  
ça, pour le remarquer, je l'ai remarqué... Dis moi, tu me la présente, Clover ? demanda Draco d'un air gourmand.  
  
Ha ! s'exclama Hermione, nous y voilà ! C'est Clover qui t'intéresse !  
  
Elle n'attendis même pas la réponse et se dirigea vers les cachots, quelque peu jalouse de sa meilleure amie... Elle devait la rejoindre dans le parc, justement. Hermione s'avança jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite et s'adossa contre un des arbres. Elle enleva sa chemise et resta en débardeur, enfila sa paire de lunette de soleil et prie un des magasines de mode qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle et entreprît de lire en attendant Clover. Au bouts de quelques minutes, une ombre se planta devant elle, lui cachant les rayons du soleil... Hermione releva la tête.  
  
°°°°  
  
VOILAAAAA !!!! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés !!! REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!! Bisous à tous, au prochain chapitre !!! Et je m'excuse pour tout ce retard mais j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire en ce moment ! BISOUUUS !!!  
  
Perle d'Or 


	4. La fugue

Salutations à tous !! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi voui je suis juste un peu fatiguée mais là, bizarrement, j'ai un petit élan d'inspiration pour le 4ème chapitre !!! Donc je me mets vite à écrire et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Au faite, je m'excuse pour le chapitre précédent je n'ai pas pue répondre à toute les reviews mais sachez tous qu'elles sont adorables et je vous adoooooore !!!! Bon cette fois j'espère que j'oublis personne dans mes réponses ! :  
  
Gwen : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire !  
  
Eole : Merci, j'aime beaucoup savoir que ma fic plaît ! J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu pour ce chapitre là !!  
  
Shetane : Et oui, notre petite hermy est amoureuse du beau Draco depuis un moment, qui l'aurais cru ? Merci pour ta review !  
  
Vix : Et oui c'est fait exprès si j'arrête les chapitres au moment où vous ne le voulez pas !!! Comme ça, et tu as très bien compris, vous avez envi de continuer et d'avoir la suite !!!  
  
Love-drago-malfoy : Haha ! Mais à qui appartient l'ombre ? Suspense... mais tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire !  
  
Littlro : Merci !! Voilà la suite !  
  
Samiaaaa : Oui, moi aussi j'avoue que j'aime bien mon Draco (Enfin, même si à mon immense et éternel regret, ce n'est pas vraiment le mien, mais celui de J.K. Rowling ! Sniiiiif !) !!  
  
M4r13 : Oui effectivement, et ce n'est pas fini !!  
  
Gwenaelle : la voilà, la suite !!   
  
Jun Rogue : Ho merciiiii beaucoup !! Oui, j'aime bien laisser mon imagination guider mes doigts sur le clavier ! Encore merci, vla la suite !  
  
KaTh-BlAcK : Ouais merci beaucoup voilà la suite ! Dès que j'ai le temps, je file voir ta fic, promis !!  
  
Cily : effectivement la jalousie va pointer son nez... bonne déduction !  
  
Zoulou7 : Merci du compliment ! Voilà la suite !  
  
Kenya Malfoy : Eh oui te revoilà de retour !! Je m'attendais bien à une tite review adorable de ta part !! Merci beaucoup ! Au faites, je suis allée voir ta fic, elle est pas mal dis donc ! Je ne sais plus si je t'es mis une review mais si jamais je n'en ais pas mis, promis je t'en mets une au chapitre suivant ! Continue !!  
  
AngeDesFees : A vos ordres, mon général ! Me voici au poste sur mon clavier, mon général ! Qu'en pensez vous, mon général ?   
  
Llewella : Oui ma chérie ! J'ai fait exprès !!!! hihihi ! Bon allez, file lire la suite hein !  
  
Virginie1 : Loupé, ce n'est ni Clover, ni Draco... Mais qui alors ? Surprise !  
  
PS : je tiens à signaler que les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages.  
  
Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !!  
  
Chapitre 4 La fugue  
  
Rappel : Au bouts de quelques minutes, une ombre se planta devant elle, lui cachant les rayons du soleil... Hermione releva la tête.  
  
Hermione plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir qui se tenait devant elle, mais les rayons du soleil l'en empêchait. La personne en face d'Hermione eu la bonne idée de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et Hermione pue reconnaître Ginny. Celle-ci avait l'air boudeuse et contrariée.  
  
Heu... Sa va pas Ginny ? demanda Hermione.  
  
NON ça ne va pas du tout, si tu veux tout savoir ! D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que tu te préoccupes de savoir si ça va ou pas, depuis plusieurs mois, tu ne t'occupes plus de rien de toute façons ! marmonna Ginny.  
  
Hermione fue surprise par la réaction de son amie.  
  
Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? tenta t-elle.  
  
Tu devrais le savoir.  
  
Heu...  
  
Ce qui ne va pas, Hermione, c'est toi. Et ne me regardes pas comme ça je sais très bien que tu m'as comprise ! Depuis que cette Clover est arrivée, il n'y en à que pour elle ! Tu nous délaisses, Harry, Ron et moi. Et tu as beaucoup changée ! Ho oui ! Physiquement ça on l'a tous remarqué, je ne te cache pas que beaucoup de garçons parlent de toi comme « une fille très sexy et super canon » ! Mais il y à autre chose, Hermione. Moi je sais. Tu as changée aussi mentalement, je le vois, même si les autres ne le voit pas. Et je sais que tu n'a pas changée rien que pour te pavaner comme ta copine ! Dis moi, Mione... On est toujours amies hein ? Alors dis moi... C'est qui ?  
  
Hermione était abasourdie. C'est vrai qu'elle avait délaissée ses amis pour Clover, qui était bien en retard à leur rendez vous d'ailleurs. Mais elle ne comprenait pas la dernière phrase de Ginny. Finalement elle prie la parole.  
  
Bien sûr qu'on est toujours amies... Mais, c'est qui « qui » ?  
  
Ben le garçon sur qui tu as flashé !  
  
Hermione sourie. Ginny l'étonnera toujours, elle à vraiment le don de percevoir les moindres émotions d'Hermione.  
  
Je sais pas si je dois te le dire...  
  
Allez !  
  
C'est que, ... faut pas le dire aux autres hein... surtout pas à Harry et Ron... Et si je te le dis, ne me saute pas dessus comme une furie hein !  
  
Mais non ! Allez dis moi Hermione !  
  
Draco... souffla Hermione très gênée.  
  
Au grand étonnement d'Hermione, Ginny sourie et s'écria joyeusement :  
  
Je le savais !!! J'en étais sûre !!!  
  
Mais comment, comment tu pouvais savoir ? Balbutia Hermione.  
  
Hermione, n'oublis jamais, jamais ça : une véritable amie à le don de lire dans l'esprit de l'autre...  
  
Mais...  
  
Je suis sûre que si tu faisait attention, tu lirais mes pensées à moi aussi... Parce que même si Clover t'a accaparée, je sais qu'elle ne me remplacera pas comme ça ! Bon... Pense y Hermione... D'ailleurs, tu devrais rentrée... dans ta salle commune...  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Je sais pas... j'ai comme une intuition... enfin, je peux me tromper...  
  
Comprends pas. Dit Hermione.  
  
C'est pas grave. Allez je te laisse, j'espère que tu reviendras vers nous...  
  
Sans qu'Hermione ne comprenne trop pourquoi, Ginny tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le château. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione décida de se rendre dans sa salle commune, comme lui avait dit Ginny. « Où est Clover ? Elle à oubliée notre rendez vous dans le parc ? » songea Hermione en se dirigeant vers les grands escaliers de marbre.  
  
Arrivées devant le tableau de sa salle commune, elle prononça le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle, apparemment vide. Puis elle remarqua la porte de la chambre de Malfoy entrouverte. Des chuchotements et des ricanements provenaient de cette pièce. Hermione s'approcha et glissa un regard prudent au travers de la porte entrebâillée. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, sa gorge se serra et elle se retint de s'enfuir en hurlant de rage. Draco était allongé, torse nu, sur son lit, et une jeune fille était avec lui, en sous vêtements. Ils se chuchotèrent quelque chose à l'oreille et éclatèrent de rire. La jeune fille n'était autre que Clover. Hermione repensa à Ginny. Comment avait-elle sue ? Comment avait-elle vue ce qu'elle n'avait pas vue elle ? Elle avait comprit depuis le début. Hermione se sentie profondément naïve. Elle se remémora Clover, en train de lui dire : C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment beau, carrément canon même... Hermione tourna les talons et quitta le château et s'enfuie en courant jusqu'à la forêt interdite, où, sans le vouloir et inconsciemment, elle s'enfonça au plus profond des sous bois. Elle marchait droit devant elle, sans voir où elle allait et sans même sans préoccupée. Au bout d'une heure où elle marchait sans penser à rien, elle s'effondra contre un tronc déraciné, fatiguée et secouée par le chagrin et la traîtrise de son amie... « Clover... Traîtresse... C'était donc pour ça... Tu l'avais prévue dès le premier jour... J'aurais due m'en douter... Que je suis naïve ! C'était pour en profiter que tu t'es liée d'amitié avec moi... Ho Ginny je m'en veux ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je t'es pas écoutée le premier jour... » pensa t'elle.  
  
---------------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Hermione était assise à la bibliothèque, elle cherchait des informations sur une plante bizarre, que le professeur Rogue leur avait demandé d'étudier. Elle était plongée dans son livre quand la jolie rouquine de Griffondor la sortie de sa torpeur.  
  
Mione ?  
  
Quoi ?  
  
J'aimerais te parler... commença Ginny.  
  
A propos de quoi ?  
  
De Clover...  
  
Encore ? Ecoute Ginny, je t'aimes bien tu sais, mais cesse de t'en prendre à Clover ! C'est mon amie, elle aussi, et j'ai le droit d'avoir plus d'une amie !  
  
Mais tu comprends pas Hermione ! Je la sens pas cette fille ! Je... Elle doit... Comment dire... J'ai la sensation qu'elle se sert de toi !  
  
STOP ! Je n'accepte pas que tu parles de Clover de cette façon ! TU EST JALOUSE ! VOILA TOUT ! Hermione s'était mise à crier.  
  
Très ... très bien... Je... Je te... te laisse... balbutia Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfui en pleurant.  
  
Gi... Ginny ! Attends ! REVIENS GINNY ! (on à les mêmes à la maison ! )  
  
------------------------------------FIN DU FLASH BACK----------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Hermione commençait à avoir froid, elle se roula en boule sur elle-même, et ferma les yeux. Il faisait nuit à présent, des tas de son bizarre émanaient de la forêt et Hermione était terrorisée. Elle se mie à pleurer à chaudes larmes.  
  
L'air frais et matinal provenant de la fenêtre ouverte caressait les joues de la jeune fille endormie. Clover dormait encore, oui, contre le torse rassurant de Draco, blottie en boule dans les draps de soie verts émeraude. Draco regardait Clover. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il l'observait. « Cette fille est vraiment belle... Mais il y à un je ne sais quoi qui me tracasse... je ne sais pas ce que ç'est... » songea le jeune homme. Il fronça les sourcils. Ho si, il savait bien ce que ç'était, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, car, tout simplement, le « je ne sais quoi qui me tracasse » c'était la belle brunette de Griffondor, Hermione. Draco n'avait pas été insensible à son charme depuis sa « transformation ». Mais Hermione lui avait dit que ce n'était pas pour lui. Pour qui alors ? Le balafré ? Sans doute... Clover remua légèrement. Draco se retira du lit et enfila un tee-shirt noir par-dessus son jean baggy délavé et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il s'admira dans le miroir quelques secondes, satisfait de son apparence. Puis, il enfila une paire de baskets style skateur et ouvrit la porte de la salle commune. Hermione n'était pas là. « Elle doit encore dormir, il n'est que huit heures, et on est samedi. » pensa le jeune homme. Il se dirigea vers la sortie puis revint sur ses pas. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Draco toqua doucement sur la porte. Pas de réponses. Il l'ouvrit légèrement et glissa un regard à l'intérieur. Hermione n'était pas là. « Mais où elle est enfin ? Je ne l'ai pas vue rentrer hier soir... ».  
  
Hermione avait froid, contre son tronc d'arbre. Les maigres rayons du soleil qui parvenaient à filtrés à travers l'épaisse masse d'arbres ne suffisaient pas à la réchauffer. Elle tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de pas se rapprochait dans sa direction. Elle se blottit d'avantage dans son coin. En écoutant mieux, les bruits de pas étaient plutôt des bruits de sabots. Hermione relava craintivement la tête pour apercevoir Firenze. Il l'observait. Hermione sourit faiblement.  
  
Que fais tu ici, Hermione ? lui demanda Firenze.  
  
Je me suis perdue...  
  
ça je le sais, mais pourquoi t'être enfuie dans la forêt ? Non... ne me réponds pas. Je sais pourquoi. Reste ici. Je reviens.  
  
Firenze s'élança au galop à travers les branchages et disparut du chant de vision d'Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle le vit réapparaître en compagnie d'Hagrid qui semblait inquiet.  
  
Mais enfin Hermione ! On te cherchait partout ! s'écria celui-ci.  
  
Ha... murmura t'elle.  
  
Allez viens par là, je te ramène au château ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? La forêt... et tu y à passée la nuit ? Ho la la heureusement qu'il ne t'es rien arrivée...  
  
Je vous laisse, maintenant qu'elle est en sécurité... déclara Firenze qui partit en trottinant dans les sous bois.  
  
Hagrid saisit Hermione par le bras et la força à se lever. Elle était en piteux état. Sa robe de sorcier qu'elle n'avait pas enlevée la veille était déchirée par endroits, ses cheveux, d'habitude lisses et soyeux, était tout emmêlés et en bataille, et le peu de mascara qu'elle avait appliqué sur ses yeux chocolats avait coulé, laissant une trace noire sous ses cils.  
  
Une fois la jeune fille sur pieds, Hagrid tenta de la faire marcher, mais Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir mettre un pied devant l'autre, ce qui devait lui coûter sûrement un ultime effort, vue son état.  
  
Voyons Hermione ! Fais un effort ! Enfin ! Que t'es t'il donc arrivée hein ? souffla Hagrid qui avait finalement hissée la jeune fille sur ses épaules, et s'était mis en route vers Poudlard.  
  
Draco... murmura Hermione.  
  
Quoi ? Encore ce Malfoy ? Ha mais je vais lui dire deux mots à celui là ! Non... Clover...  
  
Hein ?  
  
Clover... et Draco...  
  
Hagrid compris mais ne dit rien, préférant ne pas se mêler des affaires de cœur de la griffondor. Ils arrivèrent au château après 15 minutes de marche. Hagrid déposa Hermione devant sa salle commune et la fixa d'un air grave.  
  
Hermione... Tu... ça va aller ? demanda t-il.  
  
Oui...  
  
Et elle prononça le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans la salle sans un regard en arrière. La salle était silencieuse, et Draco ne devait pas être là. Tant mieux... Hermione se dirigea lentement dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle observait d'un air lointain, le plafond de son baldaquin. Elle pensait, elle réfléchissait... Tu sais, Clover, c'est dommage... Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, avec Draco ? ça aurais sûrement arrangé les choses... Mais tu me l'as caché, voleuse... Dommage... Je vais me venger, tu sais ? Ho oui je vais me venger, Clover... Hermione se leva d'un bond de son lit et se planta devant le miroir. C'était décidée. Elle serait la plus belle, la plus rebelle, la plus farouche et maligne... Elle battrait Clover à son propre jeu. Elle savait faire. Mais elle n'avait jamais osée. Puisque Malfoy aimait les filles comme ça, elle le deviendrait. Coûte que coûte. On était samedi. Matin. Elle avait le temps. Elle saisit tous les cosmétiques et produits de bain qu'elles avait achetée et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la salle de bain. Une fois enfermée à l'intérieur, elle fit couler l'eau chaude et les bains moussants aux fruits rouge. Une fois l'immense baignoire remplis, elle se glissa dans l'eau et plongea. Elle refis surface. Les cheveux mouillés, elle attrapa du shampoing et se massa vigoureusement le crâne. Elle utilisa ensuite divers produits pour le corps, pour rendre la peau douce, pour les cheveux, pour les faire briller etc.  
  
Pendant qu'Hermione s'affairait à la salle de bain, Draco bavardait avec Blaise, dans le parc. La journée était splendide. Le soleil était chaud, le ciel d'un bleu parfait et aucun nuage ne faisait de l'ombre sur la pelouse verdoyante du parc.  
  
Alors, tu viens hein ?  
  
Bien sûr que je viens ! s'exclama Blaise. Une fête ! ça faisait longtemps hein ! Dans votre salle commune en plus, la classe ! On pourra utiliser la salle de bain hein ? Imagine un peu, moi... Et Clover dans la baignoire !  
  
Blaise n'ut pas le temps de réagir que Draco lui empoignait déjà le col de sa robe de sorcier et le rapprochait dangereusement de lui.  
  
JAMAIS ! TU ENTEND ? JAMAIS ! Clover est avec MOI ! cracha t-il. Puis il relâcha brutalement Blaise sur le sol.  
  
Ok... ok... souffla Blaise qui était en train de reprendre sa respiration comme il pouvait. Je... je savais pas hein... fallait prévenir vieux...  
  
Ben maintenant tu le sais. Répondit froidement le beau serpentard.  
  
Ouais... maugréa Blaise.  
  
Draco se leva.  
  
Bon, à ce soir. Lança t-il avant de se diriger vers le château en laissant un Blaise à moitié étranglé et frustré.  
  
Hermione sortit de son bain. Elle s'essuya dans une serviette blanche et s'observa dans le miroir. Elle était belle, oui. Mais elle pouvait l'être sûrement encore plus. Son visage n'avait aucune imperfection, et ses yeux chocolats pétillaient de malice... Elle était fine et élancée. Sa poitrine était généreuse aussi, et ses jambes étaient à tomber par terre. Alors, pourquoi Draco ne la voyait pas comme tel ? Parce qu'il y à Clover... Hermione enroula sa serviette autour de son corps et la coinça de façon à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle saisit ensuite sa baguette et lança un sortilège sur ses cheveux. Ils séchèrent aussitôt et retombèrent gracieusement sur ses épaules en magnifiques boucles anglaises brillantes et soyeuses. Elle rangea ses affaires, les prie sous le bras et sortit de la salle de bain au même moment où Draco entrait dans la salle commune. Hermione ne le regarda même pas, encore trop en colère contre lui, et s'enferma dans sa chambre sans qu'il ne puisse en placer une. Hermione balança ses affaires sur son lit et ouvrit hâtivement son armoire. Qu'est ce que je mets ? Elle observa ses tenues. Non, pas ça... ni ça... Alors quoi ? Finalement, après avoir essayer une dizaine de tenue, elle opta pour une mini jupe en cuir noir, fendue sur le côté droit, un dos nu rose pâle, laissant voir son ventre plat et le fameux piercing en forme de serpent... Elle se maquilla, non pas légèrement, pour une fois. Elle appliqua sur ses yeux du mascara noir, elle traça également une ligne de crayon noir sous ses yeux, et appliqua de l'eyeliner sur le dessus de ses cils, juste à ra. Elle appliqua ensuite du far à paupière discret, d'un blanc nacré, pas trop voyant, juste assez pour laisser des reflets aux coins de ses yeux. Elle appliqua ensuite sur ses lèvres du brillant à lèvres transparent, donnant un effet 3D. (VIVE LA PUUUUUUUUUUUB !!!!!!!!!). Elle était prête. Elle enfila ensuite une paire de scandales noires à talons mi aiguilles pas trop haut. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour marcher avec ce genre de chaussure ! Elle s'observa ensuite dans le miroir, de la tête aux pieds. Elle était ravissante, renversante... Méconnaissable serait plus juste comme mot. Non... je ne pourrais jamais sortir comme ça... Bon... Allez pas de panique, je suis sûre que tu peux le faire ma ptite Hermy... Allez ! Tu as pariée hein ! Tu l'as dit que tu le ferais, alors fais le !  
  
Elle tourna les talons et sortit. La salle commune était à nouveau vide, au grand soulagement d'Hermione, Draco devait être sortit. Quand elle ouvrit la porte donnant sur le couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec...  
  
Clover ! rugit Hermione.  
  
Salut... heu... Hermione ? C'est toi ? WOUAH ! T'es... comment dire... époustouflante ! s'exclama Clover.  
  
Sa va sa va gaspille pas ta précieuse salive ! rétorqua Hermione qui la poussa pour passer.  
  
Hé ! Non mais...  
  
Clover rattrapa Hermione dans le couloir et lui attrapa le bras.  
  
Lâche moi ! cracha Hermione.  
  
Eh mais c'est quoi ton problème ?? répondit Clover.  
  
Comme elle n'obtînt pas de réponse de la part de la belle brunette, elle reprit :  
  
Tu viens ce soir ?  
  
Ce soir ? Quoi, ce soir ? s'étonna Hermione.  
  
A la fête des serpentard. C'est Draco qui organise. Tu viens ?  
  
C'est où ?  
  
Dans la salle commune des préfets bien sûr !  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien et dirigea ses pas jusqu'à Près au lard, en laissant Clover en plan. 


	5. La fête des Serpentard

Salut tous le monde ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme ! Parce que pour le 4ème chapitre, j'ai été déçue de ne pas recevoir plus de reviews de votre part ! Enfin, voici mes réponses pour ceux qui y ont pensé ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
Gwen : Merci pour ta review j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !  
  
Samiaaaa : Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise ! ça fais plaisir ! Bonne lecture avec ce chapitre !  
  
Llewella : Et pourquoi pas ce chapitre en chapitre préféré ?? Bisous, bonne lecture !  
  
Love-drago-malfoy : Contente que la suite t'es plus, j'espère que ça va continuer.  
  
Zoulou7 : Et bien tu vas savoir ce qui va se passer... dans ce chapitre !  
  
M4r13 : Ce n'est pas vraiment sur Draco que Hermione fait retomber sa vengeance mais sur Clover.  
  
Vix : J'espère que tu trouveras tes réponses dans ce chapitre !  
  
KaTh-BlAcK : Merci beaucoup ! A toi de juger avec ce chapitre.  
  
Kenya Malfoy : Merciiiiiiiiii beaucoup pour tous ces beaux compliments !!!! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les premiers !  
  
Izzy : Merci, j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire. C'est vrai que Hermione change pour Draco, mais d'un côté, c'est ce qui donne de l'originalité à ma fic, une nouvelle Hermione, qu'on découvre et qui se découvre elle même !  
  
Vengeresse : J'avoue que dans ce chapitre Hermione n'est pas très très vilaine, mais ce sera au fil des jours peut être...  
  
Shetane : je ne peux que te dire de lire la suite !!!  
  
Nfertari : oui l'idée de vengeance m'a parue original. Merci pour ta review !  
  
AngeDesFees : Ha oui, j'avais pas remarquée qu'après cte phrase y'avait plus rien... Bizarre tout de même ! Mais t'inquiète, j'ai trouvée la suite !  
  
Bon je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !! Mais avant je tiens à ajouter un tit truc pas très important mais peut être un peu quand même enfin bref voici : ce n'est pas vraiment sur Draco, même pas du tout, que Hermione fait tomber sa vengeance, mais plus sur Clover, bien que dans ce chapitre elle ne fasse pas grand chose, mais on verra ça dans les prochains chapitres !!! Bisous.  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
La fête des Serpentard  
  
Rappel : Hermione ne répondit rien et dirigea ses pas jusqu'à Près au lard, en laissant Clover en plan.  
  
Hermione ruminait tout en se dirigeant vers une petite boutique de fringues branchées et sexy. Comment peut-elle faire comme si de rien n'était ? Non mais quel culot, non mais elle m'a dit : Eh ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Comme si elle ne le savait pas la sale garce ! Tiens, c'est joli ça... Elle venait de poser son regard sur une mini jupe verte émeraude, doté de plis sur le bas et d'une ceinture sur le dessus. Elle paraissait taille basse. Hermione la sortit du rayon et se la mit sous le bras tout en partant examiner d'autres rayons. Elle avait décidée de trouver quelque chose de très... comment dire... de très... « frappe à l'œil » pour la fête. Oui, elle irait à la fête. Après tout ce serait dans SA salle commune ! La jupe lui plaisait. Il lui fallait trouver un haut qui irait avec maintenant. Hermione se glissa dans les rayons et tomba sur celui qui lui fallait : un haut moulant noir très décolleté, débardeur à bretelles larges qui se terminait en manches trois quart, mais laissant nus les épaules. Le haut laissait voir le ventre. Hermione se dirigea vers la caisse et paya ses achats. Elle sortit du magasin avec ses paquets et manqua de renverser Draco qui tenait une glace italienne à la fraise dans la main.  
  
Putain Granger ! Tu pourrais pas faire gaffe ! Soudain il se tut et observa la nouvelle Hermione.  
  
Celle ci l'observait de ses yeux chocolats de haut en bas. Draco était vraiment beau. Il observait Hermione avec insistance.  
  
Un problème Malfoy ? susurra celle ci.  
  
...  
  
Bon...  
  
Hermione le poussa sur le côté mais il la retint par le bras.  
  
Une minute !  
  
Quoi ?  
  
T'était passée où ?  
  
C'est mes affaires !  
  
Encore une chose ! dit précipitamment Draco car Hermione se dégageait. C'est quoi cette nouvelle nana que j'ai devant moi là ?  
  
La même.  
  
Arrête Granger ! ça marche pas, qu'est ce que tu as en tête ? interrogea Draco.  
  
Rien. J'aime le changement c'est tout. répliqua Hermione.  
  
Ha ouais ? il resta un instant silencieux. Puis il reprit : J'aime bien.  
  
T'aime bien quoi ?  
  
Ton changement comme tu dis.  
  
Hermione sourit. Elle essaya de se dégager de Draco mais celui ci la retenait toujours fermement. Soudain il l'attira contre lui. Ses yeux étaient près de ceux d'Hermione et il lui murmura :  
  
Qu'est ce que ceci ? il caressa le piercing en forme de serpent du bouts des doigts.  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien, elle soutenait le regard bleu-gris du jeune homme. Elle crut un instant que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher mais Draco la relâcha. Il lui lança un regard sournois et lui dit avant de tourner les talons :  
  
A ce soir.  
  
Hermione resta interdite. Elle resta planta là un bon moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et de diriger ses pas vers le château. Tout en marchant elle repensait à cette soudaine étreinte et à ce doux picotement au niveau de son nombril lorsque Draco lui avait touché le piercing. Il sentait si bon... Pourquoi ne m'as t'il pas embrassée ? Hermione était à présent arrivée près de la porte de sa salle commune mais une main la retint quand elle voulut entrer.  
  
Ginny ! s'exclamma Hermione.  
  
Comme tu est belle Hermione... Je savait que tu allais réagir comme ça. Mais ça te va tellement bien... murmura la rouquine.  
  
Ginny je m'en veux tu sais ! Tu avais raison ! Clover s'est servie de moi ! dit Hermione.  
  
C'est pas grave... Je ne t'en veux pas, moi.  
  
Hermione sembla réfléchir un instand puis regarda Ginny avec un sourire.  
  
Je t'invite.  
  
Où ? s'étonna Ginny.  
  
A la fête de ce soir.  
  
Ha... mais...  
  
Je te prêterais des habits. coupa Hermione qui savait déjà ce qu'allait dire Ginny.  
  
D'accord...  
  
Viens à 17h00, dans ma chambre. On se préparera ensemble tu veux bien ? Puis elle regarda sa montre. Bon ben vu qu'il est 16h30, viens tout de suite ! Hermione entraîna Ginny dans la salle commune vide. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et fit asseoir Ginny sur son lit.  
  
Voyons... dit Hermione en inspectant son armoire. Qu'est ce qui t'irait le mieux ?  
  
Heu...  
  
Laisse moi choisir. Lève toi. commanda Hermione.  
  
Elle avait sortit de son armoire une longue robe noire moulante, fendue sur le côté droit, bretelles fines, décolletée et évasée aux pieds. La robe devenait légèrement transparente à partir des cuisses. Hermione la tendit à Ginny.  
  
Essaye là, elle devrais bien t'aller. En plus, le noir fera ressortir la couleur de tes cheveux.  
  
Ginny s'exécuta.  
  
Magnifique ! s'exclamma Hermione en observant le résultat. Elle te va comme un gant ! Pour le maquillage... Du noir pour les yeux, crayon mascara et eyeliner devraient faire l'affaire. Et laisse tes cheveux descendre sur tes épaules. Détache les.  
  
Ginny détacha ses cheveux. Hermione la fit s'asseoir de nouveau sur le lit et sortit de quoi la maquiller. Une fois Ginny prête, Hermione se releva et admira le résultat.  
  
Tu est splendide ! Je suis sûr que tous... heu... quelques serpentard et autres seront à tes pieds !  
  
Oui... Quelques. Je te le laisse va... Ginny pensait bien évidamment à Draco.  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle garda un moment le silence puis :  
  
Bon, à moi maintenant !  
  
Hermione essaya ses nouveaux habits, la jupe et le haut. Ils allaient très bien ensemble et Hermione était ravissante la dedans. Elle garda les mêmes scandales noires à talons comme chaussures. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et les fit retomber sur sa nuque.  
  
Je les attachent ? demanda t-elle à Ginny.  
  
Non. C'est mieux détaché.  
  
Hermione se remaquilla. Elle rajouta du noir sur ses yeux et du gloss transparent sur ses lèvres. Elle ajouta une poudre pailletée sur sa poitrine, en haut du décolleté. Les filles étaient toutes deux prêtes. Il était maintenant 18h45. La fête ne devaient commencer que vers 20h00. Hermione resta donc dans sa chambre à bavarder avec Ginny.  
  
Clover se préparait elle aussi, dans la salle sur demande. Il lui avait fallu simplement de penser à tout ce qu'elle avait besoin et pouf ! La salle sur demande était apparu comme un salon de beauté ! Clover s'était habillée d'un jean noir taille très basse et moulant, évasé aux pieds et d'un soutien gorge noir. Pas de haut. C'est Draco qui lui avait conseillé. C'est vrai que ça faisait son effet. Elle s'observa dans le miroir illuminé qui était en face d'elle. Pas mal... Elle laissa ses cheveux noir et brillant descendre sur ses épaules. Elle se maquilla avec du gloss légèrement rose sur les lèvres, du far à paupières vert émeraude et pailleté souligné d'un trait de crayon noir et de mascara noir également. Elle était magnifique elle aussi. Clover inspecta sa montre : 19h57. La fête allait commencer. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la salle commune des préfets.  
  
Draco accueillait les invités en restant assis sur le canapé, une bière à la main. Blaise était venu le rejoindre et la salle commençait à se remplir abondamment. Une trentaine de personnes était présentes déjà. Draco abordait encore un jean baggy mais noir cette fois, et un débardeur rouge sombre, laissant à vue ses bras musclés. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille et ça lui donnait un air rebel. Draco regardait les invités en buvant sa bière, tranquillement. Il cria ensuite à travers le tumulte de la foule : Goyle ! La musique ! De la techno se fit entendre assez fort, comme dans une boîte de nuit ou presque. Draco sourit. Il avait bien sûr penser à insonoriser la salle.  
  
Hermione sortit de sa chambre avec Ginny sur ses talons. Ginny n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Blaise, qui s'était levé du canapé, s'était approché des deux jeunes filles.  
  
Tiens tiens, des griffondor ! Hooo mais dis donc, tu est bien canon ce soir Granger ! lança t-il. Il plaqua sa main sur les fesses d'Hermione.  
  
Hermione réagit vite et très sûre d'elle, soudainement. Elle plaqua Blaise contre le mur et lui attrapa de sa main ses bijoux de famille.  
  
Tu disais ? susurra t'elle.  
  
Blaise fit une grimace.  
  
Sale garce ! cracha t'il. Hermione serra plus fort. AIE ! ARRETE !  
  
Pourquoi donc, Zabini ?  
  
PUTAIN MAIS SA FAIT MAL !  
  
Hermione relâcha Blaise qui se tordit par terre, les mains entre les jambes. Hermione sourit et lança à Ginny un sourire satisfait.  
  
Il faut les mater, Ginny... lui dit t'elle.  
  
Draco avait observer la scène et était à la fois amusé et surpris par la réaction de la belle brunette. Mais une voix féminine et séduisante le sortis de ses pensées.  
  
Draco... Tu viens danser ?  
  
Draco regarda Clover. Elle était sublime. Il se leva et partis se trémousser sensuellement avec la belle serdaigle sur la piste, au son de la musique entraînante. Hermione cherchais Draco des yeux mais elle ne le vit nul part, faut dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la salle. Elle se retourna pour dire quelque chose à Ginny mais celle ci avait disparue. En scrutant la salle avec un peu plus de concentration, elle finie par l'apercevoir en grande discussion avec un jeune serpentard brun. Hermione sourit. Elle détourna son regard de la rouquine et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle prie une bouteille de bière qui était posé là, encore intacte, et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Elle sentit le liquide frais et enivrant descendre dans sa gorge. Soudain, elle l'aperçut : Clover et lui se trémoussaient en se tripotant mutuellement. Hermione sortit discrètement sa baguette et murmura une formule, incompréhensible pour quelqu'un même étant à cinq centimètres d'elle tellement le murmure était bas et la musique forte. Le sort toucha Clover, dont le soutien gorge venait de disparaître ! Celle ci poussa un petit cri soudain et outrée en plaquant vivement ses mains sur sa poitrine nue. Elle sortit vivement de la salle, rouge de honte. Hermione sourit. Ça lui apprendra, à cette dévergondée... Elle aurait du mettre un tee-shirt... Elle détourna son regard pour voir un jeune homme fort séduisant s'approché d'elle. Il portait dans sa main deux bouteilles de bière.  
  
Tu veux boire ? lui demanda t'il.  
  
Hermione avait fini sa première bouteille et accepta la deuxième. Le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle avalait une gorgée du contenu de la bouteille. L'alcool lui procurait une sensation d'évasion et de bien être, comme si elle était sur un petit nuage. Pourtant, elle n'était pas soûl, pas avec deux bouteilles de bière ! Le jeune homme brun engagea la conversation avec elle. Il dit s'appeler Brad, et être en 7ème année d'étude lui aussi. Pourtant, Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu, mais de toutes façons, elle n'avait jamais trop faits attention aux serpentard, sauf peut être Draco... Au fil de la conversation, Brad s'était rapproché d'elle. Soudain, elle se leva, comme si elle avait été montée sur un ressort.  
  
Qu'est ce qui y'a ? demanda Brad.  
  
Rien. J'ai juste envie d'aller danser.  
  
Ok.  
  
Brad se leva à son tour et pris la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, l'entraînant sur la piste de danse. La musique était toujours aussi entraînante et vive. Hermione commença alors à se trémousser avec le jeune brun. Elle dansait bien, elle savait y faire. Elle dansait énergiquement et sensuellement, en passant sa jambe entre celles du garçon, ou bien en roulant des hanches tandis que celui ci lui tenait étroitement la taille. Draco observait Hermione. Depuis que Clover s'était éclipsée suite à un petit problème technique (), il était allé s'allongé sur un fauteuil, bière à la main et le regard viré sur la belle brunette de griffondor. Finalement, la musique techno fit place à un slow. Draco se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione. Il lui attrapa le bras et la rapprocha de lui en lui murmurant :  
  
Tu danses ?  
  
Hermione se laissa faire, et se retrouva blottie dans les bras du beau blond à la grande déception de Brad.  
  
A quoi tu joues Granger ? Lui demanda Drcao tout en dansant.  
  
mm ?  
  
C'est qui ce mec là ?  
  
Brad ? s'étonna Hermione.  
  
Ouais. C'est qui ? On aurait dit que Draco était jaloux.  
  
Hermione sourit et ne répondit rien. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Draco. Leur corps se touchait à présent et leur visage était proche l'un de l'autre. Hermione avait frissonner lorsque Draco avait posé ses mains sur sa taille. Le slow approchait à sa fin et les lèvres des deux jeunes ado semblaient sur le point de se toucher lorsque Clover tira brutalement Hermione par les cheveux, en arrière.  
  
Granger ! Rugit t-elle.  
  
Heyyy ! glapit Hermione, brusquement tirée par Clover qui venait de revenir à la fête, revêtue.  
  
Clover regardait Hermione d'un air dégoûté et méprisant.  
  
Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?! Hein ? hurla Clover.  
  
Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione.  
  
C'est pas parce que, grâce à moi, tu est devenue une des plus belles filles de l'école qu'il faut que tu accapare Draco !  
  
GRACE A TOI ? Alors là, tu m'excuseras, mais ce n'est sûrement pas grâce à toi ! C'est toi la plus fautive ici, c'est toi la traîtresse, pas moi ! Hermione commençait vraiment à perdre patience et à s'énerver.  
  
Draco regardait la scène d'un œil amusé et à la fois intrigué. Granger l'aimait, alors ? Une information intéressante... Il allait en profiter. Mais Clover ? Elle devenait collante celle là, depuis la nuit qu'il avaient passé ensemble... Il prit finalement la parole pour mettre fin à la querelle des deux jeunes filles.  
  
Clover soit sympas, tu peux me rendre un service ? demanda t-il.  
  
Mais bien sûr ! susurra Clover.  
  
Casse toi.  
  
Clover resta clouée sur place, et Hermione ne pue s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
Tu as compris ? poursuivit Draco.  
  
Mais... balbutia Clover.  
  
Y'a pas de mais ! C'est ma fête et t'es en train de pourrir l'ambiance là, merde ! s'énerva Draco.  
  
Clover lui lança un regard noir et quitta la salle en colère et en marmonnant des injures à peine audibles, mais on devinait qu'elle s'adressaient à Hermione. Celle ci était allée s'asseoir sur le canapé, amusée par la scène qui venait de se déroulée. Draco avait envoyée chier (pardon pour l'expression) Clover ! Hermione était contente. La musique reprit son air entraînant mais Hermione n'avait plus envie de danser. Elle ferma les yeux et faillie s'assoupir lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa cuisse. Elle sursauta. C'était Draco. Il la regardait d'un air... Hermione aurait jurée « gourmand ».  
  
ça va ? lui demanda t-il.  
  
Ouais...  
  
Tu sais, tu est très belle, ce soir... J'aime bien ce changement...  
  
Ha... Merci...  
  
Hermione rougit légèrement. Draco se rapprocha d'elle et il posa une main sur sa joue, il approcha son visage du sien... Il va m'embrasser ! lorsque...  
  
DRAKINOUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco se redressa vivement, comme s'il avait été monté sur ressorts. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés.  
  
PUTAIN PANSY ! hurla Draco.  
  
Ben quoi ? minauda Pansy.  
  
Tu fais chier ! Vous faites tous chier ! J'vais m'coucher.  
  
Draco se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers sa chambre et claqua la porte. Hermione resta comme une con sur le canapé. Mais merde à la fin ! Il allait m'embrassée j'en suis sûre ! PANSY ! Quelle conne celle là ! Hermione se leva à son tour et s'engouffra dans sa chambre.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ?? DES REVIEWS SVP !!! VITE VITE !!! Gros bisous et au prochain chapitre !!! (Vous inquiétez pas, au prochain chapitre, nos deux préférés seront sûrement très... proche !)  
  
Perle d'Or 


	6. Match de Quidditch

Bonjour bonjour tous le monde !!! Alors comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? J'espère que vous allez tous aussi bien que moi, c'est à dire que vous carburez !!!!!! Je suis d'excellente humeur GRACE A VOUUUUUUUUUS !!!!!!!!!!!!! MERCIIIIIIII beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me touchent profondément !!! 64 reviews pour cinq chapitres !!! ça me touche beaucoup continuez comme ça !!!! Bon, mes réponses :  
  
Llewella : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas le baiser sera pour pas plus tard que bientôt et oui je donnerais les détails... mais je ne vais pas tomber dans le R non plus !!! lol ! enfin peut être dans une fic prochaine, lorsque celle là sera finie, je pense que j'essaierais. Mais ce chapitre est un peu plus osé que les premiers, enfin, tu verras...  
  
Le Saut de l'Ange : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments !! Ok dès que j'ai le temps je vais faire un tour du côté de ta fic et je verrais si elle est digne de moi... looool !!!! ok ok promis j'irais voir !  
  
Virginie1 : Non non, Hermione ne s'engouffre pas dans la chambre de Draco car la fête se passait dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, elle s'engouffre donc bien dans sa chambre à elle !! Mais il y aura bien tôt ou tard une petite visite dans la chambre de Draco... hein hein... !!  
  
Alba : Contente que ça te plaise !! Ginny est passée avec un garçon... On verra ça plus tard !!  
  
Drakinouchette : (en passant ton pseudo me fais délirer !) Ok vla la suite !!! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire !  
  
KaTh-BlAcK : Voyons si ce chapitre te plais autant que les premiers ! J'espère !!!  
  
Cho04chang : Merci, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire !  
  
Fumseck : C'est exactement ça ! Je vous plante là comme ça !! lol ! C'est fait exprès bien sûr... Voilà la suite en tout cas !!  
  
Shetane : Oui, le bisous ne va pas tarder à arriver !!! Et je dois avouer que je me suis amusée à taper le moment ou Clover perd son soutien gorge !!  
  
Hermione Malefoy : Voici la suite !!!  
  
Cily : Oui c'est possible... en tout cas, tu verra bien dans ce chapitre !!!  
  
Love-drago-malfoy : Oui merci, je me suis amusée à le taper le passage du soutif !!!  
  
AngeDesFees : Tu verras bien dans ce chapitre héhéhé !!!  
  
Zoulou7 : Effectivement ils vont se reprendre !! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça !!  
  
Jun rogue : Merci pour ta review qui m'as faite très plaisir !! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère, te plaira autant que les précédents !  
  
Gwen : peut être que cette fois ci, personne ne viendra troubler nos deux jeunes étudiants de Poudlard...  
  
Kenya Malfoy : Ha ma fidèle ! Et si Hermione suivait ton conseil la prochaine fois ? héhé. Tu m'as donnée une idée...  
  
Socute : Eh bien la voici la suite, contente que ma fic te plaise !!  
  
Eole : Je suis désolée mais je ne pense pas que le brun aura encore un rôle à joué, enfin, je ne sais pas encore... à suivre donc...  
  
Littlero : Merci pour ta review, ne te pose pas trop de questions car tu auras sûrement la réponse dans ce chapitre... !!  
  
Leowane : Oui oui je sais bon c'est pas la peine de me le rappeler ! En plus je fais des efforts pour ces de de fautes d'orthographe !!! Bon, allez, lis vite la suite espèce de petite chieuse !  
  
PS IMPORTANT : Certains ont crus que Hermione s'engouffrait dans la chambre de Draco, non non, elle va bien dans sa chambre à elle, étant donné que la fête se passait dans la salle commune des préfets en chef !!!! J'ai bien vue dans vos reviews que vous souhaiteriez un peu plus qu'un simple baiser entre Hermione et Draco... Bandes de petits... non je ne dirais rien. Le rapprochement se fera peut être... vous verrez bien... dans les prochains chapitres peut être !  
  
CHAPITRE 6 Match de Quidditch  
  
Hermione somnolait encore en cette matinée avancée. Finalement, elle ouvrit un œil et se tourna paresseusement du côté de son réveil. Celui-ci indiquait en lettres jaunes scintillantes 13h45. Hermione n'y pris pas conscience tout de suite puis enfin elle réalisa :  
  
« Quoi ?? Déjà cette heure là ?? Merde faut que je me lève ! »  
  
Elle sauta de son lit et manqua de s'étaler par terre en s'empêtrant dans ses draps. Une fois libérée elle enleva hâtivement son pyjama et s'habilla avec les habits de la veille. Elle jeta rapidement un sort sur ses cheveux qui devinrent lisse comme de la soie et les releva en une haute queue de cheval qu'elle noua avec un ruban rouge et or. Elle pris tout de même le temps de se maquiller les yeux d'une touche de mascara et de crayon noir. Se maquiller était devenue un geste quotidien pour Hermione. Elle enfila à la hâte enfin ses chaussures et dévala les escaliers hors de la salle commune pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch qui opposait aujourd'hui Serpentard à Serdaigle dans un match qui se promettait d'être intéressant. Déjà les tribunes étaient remplies d'élèves enthousiaste et bruyant. Le match allait bientôt commencer. Hermione se glissa dans la foule et retrouva qu'au bout de 10 minutes ses amis Ginny, Ron, Neville et Harry qui avaient pris leurs place tout en haut des gradins.  
  
Ha ben te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Ron lorsqu'il aperçue Hermione. Celle-ci s'assit entre Harry et Ginny.  
  
Je... je me suis réveillée un peu tard ce matin... bafouilla Hermione en guise d'excuse.  
  
Tu viens seulement de te lever ? Interrogea Ginny.  
  
Ben... oui.  
  
La discussion n'alla pas plus loin car l'équipe de Serdaigle faisait son entrée sur le terrain. Elle fut acclamée par tous ses supporters. Enfin ce fut au tour des Serpentard de faire leur arrivée. Hermione ne pue empêcher son regard de tomber sur Draco. Il était tellement beau dans son habit vert émeraude de Quidditch. Hermione le dévorait des yeux jusqu'à ce que Mme Bibine donne le coup d'envoi. Hermione sursauta au coup de sifflet. Tous les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs et les balles furent libérées. Le jeu fue serré et plein de rebondissements mais Hermione n'y prêta guère attention. Elle regardait surtout Draco évolué dans les airs avec une grâce indescriptible. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il attrapa le vif d'Or. Les exclamations de joie en provenance des Serpentard sortirent Hermione de sa torpeur. Elle orienta son regard vers le score du match. Serpentard remportait la victoire de 80 points. Les élèves commencèrent à quitter les gradins mais Hermione resta assise sans rien dire, comme perdue dans ses pensées.  
  
Tu viens ? Lui demanda Harry.  
  
Hein ? Heu... ouais ouais je vous rejoints dans deux minutes.  
  
Harry l'observa un instant d'un regard soupçonneux puis haussa les épaules et partis rejoindre les autres Griffondor à la mine abattue par la victoire des Serpentard. Curieusement, Hermione n'en était pas affectée le moins du monde. Elle était même réjouie de cette victoire. Hermione reporta son attention sur le terrain où tous les joueurs repartaient en direction du château. Tous, sauf un, qui restait planté là, à la regarder. C'était Draco. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement lorsque le beau Serpentard enfourcha son balai et s'envola silencieusement dans sa direction. Finalement, il atterri tout près d'elle.  
  
Alors Granger, on fait des heures supplémentaires ? lui demanda t'il armé de son plus beau sourire moqueur, dont lui seul avait le secret.  
  
Ce sourire suffit à faire fondre Hermione. Elle se dit intérieurement : Ressaisit toi ma belle, allez, du courage... !  
  
Non. Fut la seule réponse qu'elle parvint à articuler.  
  
Draco haussa un sourcil.  
  
Alors que fait tu là ?  
  
Je... Je ... t'attendais. Bafouilla Hermione.  
  
Elle se maudit mentalement. Non mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire qu'elle... l'attendait ? Il allait la rembarrer c'était certain, elle s'attendait à une réplique cinglante mais curieusement, celle-ci ne vint pas. A la place s'installa un silence lourd. Finalement, Draco brisa le blanc :  
  
C'est très aimable de ta part, Granger.  
  
Ha heu ben... elle ne pue aller plus loin car elle fue stopper net par Draco qui se rapprochait d'elle dangereusement.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle très près, tout près, trop près... Il passa sa main sur sa taille et l'attira encore plus près de lui. Elle ne fit rien pour s'échapper, au contraire. Elle pouvait voir son reflet dans ses magnifiques yeux gris bleu, et elle sentait le souffle chaud et doux de Draco dans son cou et sur son visage... Finalement, il posa ses lèvres chaudes sur celles d'Hermione qui en frissonna de plaisir. Elle entrouvrit doucement la bouche et il en profita pour passer sa langue et la mélanger sensuellement à celle de la belle Griffondor. Il s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant une longue minute puis Draco brisa le contact en se retirant docilement. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui chuchota :  
  
Je te dépose quelque part ? Il lui montra d'un signe de tête son balais.  
  
Ho heu non, je ... je n'aime pas trop l'altitude... bredouilla Hermione.  
  
Ne sois pas stupide...  
  
Draco prit Hermione part la main et l'approcha du balais. Celle-ci dédaigna un mouvement de protestation mais sans qu'elle est le temps de dire ou de faire quelque chose, Draco la prie par la taille et la posa à califourchon sur le balais qui se mit à léviter à quelques centimètres du sol. Draco pris également position sur le balai, devant Hermione, afin de le contrôler à sa guise, puis il donna un léger coup de pied au sol et le balai s'éleva à une vitesse vertigineuse dans les airs. Hermione, se cramponna à Draco, pétrifiée et n'osant rien dire, rien faire, de peur de tomber dans le vide. Elle sentait le vent frais lui caresser le visage et lui faisant tourbillonner les cheveux. Draco décrivit des cercles au dessus du château, puis piqua en direction du lac. Hermione se cramponna plus fort. Finalement, à quelques centimètres seulement de l'eau cristalline et scintillante du lac, Draco releva le balai. Ils sillonnèrent ainsi au dessus des eaux pendant quelques minutes. Hermione osa alors détacher une de ses mains tremblantes de Draco et de la laisser toucher le contact de l'eau fraîche, créant ainsi une ligne scintillante dans le lac suivant la trajectoire du balais. Finalement, Draco fit remonter le balai et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château, où il fit son arrivée à terre.  
  
Hermione descendit rapidement de sa « monture » pour enfin mettre pieds sur la terre ferme et rassurante. Draco en fit de même et pris son balai sous son bras et regarda Hermione d'un air séducteur.  
  
Tu as aimé ?  
  
Ouais... mais je n'aime quand même pas ça du tout. C'est trop haut et trop dangereux... réppliqua Hermione.  
  
Mais tu as bien aimé quand même...  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien. Draco lui adressa un dernier regard rieur avant de tourner les talons en direction de l'entrée du château. Hermione le suivit. Ils se dirigèrent à la salle commune des préfets en chef. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil confortable, et Draco en fit de même. Un silence gêné s'établit alors entre eux deux. Finalement, Hermione prit la parole.  
  
Pourquoi tu m'as... embrassée ? se risqua t'elle, sachant très bien qu'as ce jeu là, elle ne ressortirais pas gagnante.  
  
Draco tourna son regard d'un magnifique bleu gris vers elle. Il l'observa un instant puis lui répondit franchement.  
  
Parce que j'en avais envi.  
  
Je croyais que tu préférais Clover.  
  
Et alors ?  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
  
Tu ne m'aimes pas hein ? C'est juste pour t'amuser que tu fais tout ça. Pour m'essayer c'est ça ? dit elle en retenant un sanglot qui lui montait dans la gorge.  
  
Granger... répondit calmement Draco. En partie oui, je voulais de goûter. Mais je t'avoue que j'y est pris goût. Tu est belle tu le sais... ? Et tu as changée... Beaucoup changée... Mais Clover aussi est belle. Très belle même.  
  
Tu aimes les filles juste par ce qu'elles sont belles ? Bien sûr... je ne devrais même pas te poser la question.  
  
C'est drôle d'avoir cette discussion avec toi, Granger... Oui, j'aime les filles jolies, mais j'aime aussi qu'elles aient du caractère, et qu'elle est quelque chose dans la cervelle...  
  
Et moi alors ?  
  
Toi ? Je te l'ai déjà dit... Je te trouve belle, et ton comportement change constamment, tu deviens plus rebelle... Je t'ai vue avec Zabini, et ce Brad... Tu as des qualités et beaucoup d'atouts qui me plaise. Mais ne t'emballe pas trop vite... je n'ai pas dit que je t'aimais.  
  
Moi non plus. Se renfrogna Hermione, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle était amoureuse de Draco.  
  
Ha oui ? Je n'en serait pas si sûr à ta place... Tu sais, j'ai mes sources... et je ne suis pas aveugle.  
  
Clover.  
  
Oui, en partie, elle m'a dit des choses... mais pourquoi ce serpent sur ton nombril alors ?  
  
Là, il avait gagné. Il savait qu'Hermione était amoureuse de lui. Elle avait perdue. Et il allait en profiter. Elle le savait.  
  
Hermione resta silencieuse un moment puis laissa échapper un profond soupir. Draco s'approcha d'elle...   
  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec un profond mal de tête et une légère douleur aux jambes... Elle se trouvait dans la salle commune, enveloppée dans des couvertures, sur un des canapés. Elle était seule. Que faisait t'elle donc là ? Hermione joignit ses sourcils et réfléchit un instant. Elle se rappelait vaguement la soirée. Son regard s'attarda alors sur des cannettes de bières vides sur la table basse, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Certains événements lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Mais certains passages restaient noirs. Par Merlin ! Plus jamais elle ne pourrait regarder Malfoy en face !  
  
Elle se leva, glissa de sa couverture et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle claqua violemment la porte derrière elle. La tapisserie qui y était accrochée prononça un vague juron de protestation mais Hermione n'y prêta guère attention. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un revers de main. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle se précipita sur son armoire et en sortit un jean clair très moulant, taille très basse et pattes d'éléphant, et un haut moulant lui aussi, noir, légèrement transparent, manches longues et évasées au niveau des poignets et des mains, et décolleté. Elle enfila des sous vêtements noirs, puis le jean et le haut qu'elle avait sortis. Elle utilisa un sortilège sur ses cheveux qui retombèrent en belles mèches lisses et soyeuses sur ses épaules, et un autre sortilège pour se maquiller, ça allait plus vite. Le maquillage était très noir pour les yeux, crayon, mascara et eyeliner, souligné par du far à paupières vert émeraude et pailleté. Cela lui faisait des yeux sublimes d'une couleur intense chocolatée. Elle enfila une paire de baskets noires et descendit dans la Grande Salle où régnait une odeur de toasts grillés. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la table des Gryffondor consciente que tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle, enfin, du moins, ceux des garçons. Elle se félicita intérieurement. Maintenant qu'elle se savait belle et désirable, la balle était dans son camp et elle allait l'utiliser. Lorsqu'elle s'assit vers Harry, Ron et Ginny qui étaient occupés à débarrasser Neville du jus de citrouille qu'il avait renversé sur sa chemise blanche, Ron leva vers elle des yeux ébahis.  
  
Heu... t'es nouvelle ? demanda t'il comme s'il était persuadé que c'était n'importe qui sauf Hermione.  
  
Ne sois pas stupide Ron ! C'est moi ! Hermione ! Tu te souviens ? soupira Hermione.  
  
Mais oui bien sûr qu'il se souvient, seulement ça fait un bon moment que tu n'es pas venu nous voir... dit Harry.  
  
Ho ! Salut Mione ! s'exclama Ginny qui avait relevé la tête. Tu veux un toast ?  
  
Oui merci Ginny... je veux bien.  
  
Hermione pris un toast et le beurra puis mordit dedans à pleines dents. Harry la regardait étrangement.  
  
Quech qui y'a ? demanda Hermione à Harry la bouche pleine.  
  
Ho rien... Il détourna le regard et repris sa discussion avec Ron au sujet du dernier match de Quidditch.  
  
A la fin du petit déjeuné, Hermione dit au revoir à ses amis et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Elle se mordait les doigts, elle redoutais de tomber sur Draco. Mais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa salle commune, ce n'est pas Draco qu'elle trouva mais le professeur McGonagall.  
  
Bonjour, Miss Granger. Lui dit elle. Où est Mr Malfoy ?  
  
Sais pas. Répondit froidement Hermione.  
  
Bon, ce n'est pas grave, vous lui ferai la commission. Voilà, nous approchons de la fin de l'année et j'aimerais que, étant donné que vous êtes les préfets en chef, vous vous occupiez d'organisé un bal de fin d'année.  
  
Et les ASPICS professeur ? demanda Hermione.  
  
Le bal aura lieu après les examens bien entendu. Vous aurez tout le temps nécessaire pour réviser si c'est cela à quoi vous vous inquiétez. Vous ferai la commission à Mr Malfoy n'est ce pas Miss Granger ? J'entends par là que vous ne ferai pas le travail toute seule.  
  
Bien sûr professeur.  
  
Bien. Je vous laisse. Bonne journée Miss Granger.  
  
Sur ce, le professeur McGonagall sortit de la pièce laissant Hermione seule. Celle-ci fulminait de colère. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit ELLE qui dise à Malfoy qu'il fallait organiser le bal ENSEMBLE ? Elle s'effondra sur le fauteuil le plus proche et ferma les yeux, sombrant dans un sommeil léger. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Draco entra à son tour dans la salle commune et il trouva une Hermione magnifiquement belle endormie dans un des fauteuils. La réveiller ? Non, il allait la laisser dormir un peu. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
  
Harry marchait seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard et ne savait pas comment aborder la situation. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui faire comprendre ? Elle passait tellement de temps dans sa salle commune avec Malfoy... Malfoy... qui pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans cette salle ? Non, Dumbledore interviendrait s'il s'en prenait à Hermione... Hermione... Ha Hermione... Tellement belle... Comment lui dire ? Harry s'arrêta devant la salle commune des préfets en chef.  
  
Mot de passe ? Demanda le tableau.  
  
Heu...  
  
Je regrette, ce n'est pas cela.  
  
Ben... réfléchit Harry.  
  
Non plus.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. De toute façons, il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il s'assit en tailleur devant le tableau et attendit qu'Hermione sorte. Au bout d'une demi heure, le tableau pivota.  
  
Voilà !!!! Alors, qu'en pensez vous ??? VITE DES REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!! PS : les derniers événements de ce chapitre ce passait donc un lundi mais il n'y avait pas cours, étant donné qu'il y avait un match de Quidditch, j'avais oubliée de la préciser !  
  
BISOUS !!!  
  
Au prochain chapitre !  
  
Perle d'Or 


	7. Nuit d'été

LISEZ CECI C'EST IMPORTANT !!!!!  
  
Salut à tous ! Je ne répond pas aux reviews cette fois ci désolée car je n'ai pas trop le temps ! Mais continuez à m'en envoyer autant car elles me font chaud au cœur tellement elles sont super !! Mais au prochain chapitre, promis, j'y répondrais ! Alors, pour ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens à préciser quelque chose... Les chapitres, celui là et les suivants, rapprocheront Hermione et Harry. Mais, c'est volontaire ! Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour autant, c'est toujours une fic Hermione/Draco !! Seulement, j'ai ma petite idée dans la tête et c'est pour l'intrigue qu'un couple Hermione/Harry va se créer. J'ai également fait exprès, bien sûr, de sauter un certain passage dans le chapitre six, je pense que vous voyez lequel. Là aussi c'était volontaire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce passage sera dévoilé en temps voulu ! Dernière petite chose : ce chapitre est un peu plus hot que les précédents, si vous n'aimez pas les rapprochements physique entre deux personnages, sautez le, mais vous risquez de manquez des choses importantes ou même voir plutôt intéressantes !! Donc, attention aux personnes sensibles, je classerais personnellement ce chapitre dans le R. Il est d'ailleurs possible que la fic se retrouve dans le R mais je vous en informerais. Bon, sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !!!!  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Qui de vous deux dois-je choisir ?  
  
Rappel : Harry se trouve devant la salle commune des préfets en chef et attend Hermione lorsque le tableau pivote pour laisser apparaître...  
  
Tiens tiens, St Potter... Je peux savoir ce que tu mijotes devant ma salle commune ?  
  
Ta gueule, Malfoy, répliqua Harry, comme tu le dit si bien, dans le mot salle « commune », il y à le mot « commun » et donc, tu devrais plutôt dire, VOTRE salle commune, elle n'est pas à toi tout seul, que je sache.  
  
C'est vrai, il y à, malheureusement, aussi Granger... répondit Draco qui s'amusait de la tête que Harry tirait à ses paroles.  
  
TA GUEULE MALFOY ! Je t'interdis de parler d'Hermione comme ça ! cria presque Harry, dont la colère lui montait aux joues pour les empourprées de rage.  
  
J'en parle comme je veux, Potter. C'est une Sang de Bourbe, une simple petite... miss je sais tout.  
  
Comment ose tu ? Tu t'es regardé sale fouine ?  
  
Oui... et donc, je ne peux qu'affirmer ce que je dit.  
  
Hermione, qui était restée cachée derrière le tableau, n'en pouvant plus d'un tel discours, sentant les larmes lui remonter au yeux, se rua en avant, bousculant Draco violemment sur son passage et s'enfuyant à toutes jambes dans le couloir désert.  
  
HERMIONE! cria Harry. ATTENDS ! puis il lança un regard noir à Malfoy. SALE PETIT EMMERDEUR ! TU VOIS CE QUE T'AS FAIT ? T'ES CONTENT HEIN ?  
  
Puis il bouscula volontairement Draco contre le mur et courut à la suite d'Hermione pour la rattraper. Seul quelqu'un qui se serait trouvé à quelques centimètres de Draco aurait pue l'entendre prononcer ces quelques mots une fois qu'Harry eu disparut à l'angle du couloir :  
  
Non... Je ne suis pas content. Murmura t'il.  
  
Hermione était partis se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles pour y pleurer à sa guise. Alors comme ça, elle n'était qu'une miss je sais tout, qu'une sale petite sang de bourbe ? Elle aurait due s'en douter, qu'elle naïve elle avait faite ! Jamais Draco n'avait été rien qu'une seule fois sincère avec elle, ce n'étais que des paroles en l'air, l'autre jour... Pourquoi avait-elle été assez stupide pour croire une seule seconde que Draco aurait pu s'intéresser à elle... Elle fue interrompue dans ses pensées par une voix familière.  
  
Mione ? Tu es là ? Questionna Harry.  
  
Bien sûr qu'elle est là, elle pleure depuis déjà 20 minutes... hihihi elle doit être malheureuse... minauda Mimi Geignarde.  
  
Mione ? répéta Harry, sans faire attention à Mimi.  
  
Je suis... là... répondit Hermione d'une voix étouffée par les sanglots.  
  
Harry poussa une porte d'un des cabinets d'où il lui semblait avoir entendue la voix de la jeune Gryffondor, et il la trouva recroquevillée sur elle même, la tête des ses bras.  
  
Mione... Il ne faut pas l'écouter... Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai ce qu'il raconte... C'est Malfoy... il tient ces propos depuis la première année... Pourquoi ça te fait cet effet là tout d'un coup... Mione...  
  
Hermione releva la tête tristement.  
  
J'en ai marre Harry... j'en ai marre... je n'en peux plus... sanglota t'elle.  
  
Harry, pour seule consolation, la pris chaleureusement dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Hermione se sentait bien dans ses bras. C'était des bras rassurant et musclés par le Quidditch. Des bras sincères et protecteurs. Elle resta sans bougée ni parlée dans les bras de Harry pendant environ 10 minutes.  
  
Harry... dit-elle enfin, toujours dans ses bras.  
  
Quoi ? Murmura Harry.  
  
Merci...  
  
Harry ne répondit rien. Sale fouine de Malfoy... Combien de temps allait-il torturer Hermione comme ça ? Il n'avait aucun droits sur elle... aucun. Harry caressa machinalement les cheveux d'Hermione. Hermione, elle, ne pensait pas trop. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser, de réfléchir, ou même de comprendre... Après tout, elle avait déjà comprise... C'était facile à comprendre... Draco s'était servie d'elle, une fois de plus... Et maintenant, elle était vulnérable... Ou peut être bien que non. Après tout, elle pouvait résister, comme elle l'avait décidée la première fois... Elle s'était laissée avoir la première fois, certes, mais elle ne se laissera pas faire une deuxième fois...  
  
Malfoy... Je vais me venger... murmura t'elle.  
  
Hein ? demanda Harry. Te venger ?  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien. Harry ne posa pas de questions. Finalement, il se leva. Il tendit la main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
Allez viens Mione...  
  
Main dans la main, ils sortirent des toilettes et empruntèrent un couloir désert pour éviter d'attirer les regards lourds de questions et de curiosités. Harry mena Hermione jusqu'à sa salle commune des préfets en chef. Une fois devant le tableau, il se tourna vers elle.  
  
ça va aller ? Je te laisse ici ?  
  
Non... Viens avec moi... répondit faiblement Hermione.  
  
Elle prononça le mot de passe que Harry se promit de retenir, et ils entrèrent tous deux dans la grande salle commune. Heureusement, Malfoy n'était pas là. Hermione du tirer Harry par le bras pour l'arracher à sa contemplation de la pièce. Mais il fut encore plus ébahi par la chambre d'Hermione.  
  
Eh beh ! Moi je veux bien être préfet en chef juste pour avoir une chambre comme ça ! s'exclama t'il.  
  
Hermione resta silencieuse et pris deux ou trois affaires dans son armoire. Harry la regarda faire. Il la trouvait vraiment belle, même si le maquillage qu'elle avait appliqué sur ses yeux avait coulé à cause des chaudes larmes qu'elle avait versées à cause de ce sale Malfoy... Finalement, il pris son courage à deux mains.  
  
Heu... Hermione ?  
  
Mm ?  
  
Heu je...  
  
Oui tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux. Le coupa t'elle.  
  
Ha heu oui merci... Il s'assit sur le lit d'Hermione. Mais... reprit t'il. Je voulais te parler en fait...  
  
Parle moi alors. Répondit Hermione calmement. Apparemment, le chagrin avait définitivement quitté son esprit. Elle resta planter devant son armoire, ses affaires sous le bras, prête à aller quelque part apparemment.  
  
Heu... Oui... Bon c'est pas facile hein... Ne te moque pas hein... bafouilla Harry.  
  
Mais non...  
  
Il respira puis lâcha d'un coup :  
  
Je crois que depuis le début de l'année dernière je... je t'aime Hermione. Voilà, c'est dit. Je t'aime. Je te trouve très belle, intelligente, gentille et tout... Voilà... Il avait dit tout cela très très vite, comme pour se soulager lui-même d'une tâche très dur à accomplir.  
  
Sous le regard éberlué d'Hermione il s'empressa d'ajouter :  
  
Mais si ce n'est pas réciproque je comprendrais très bien hein ne t'en fait pas... Ho et puis je suis ridicule... Vraiment ridicule... Il rougit de honte à ses paroles.  
  
Oui.  
  
Oui ? Je suis vraiment ridicule ?  
  
Mais non, Harry, tu n'es pas ridicule... dit Hermione en souriant.  
  
Alors pourquoi « oui » ?  
  
Oui... Je crois que je t'aime aussi... Mais à ces paroles, Hermione sue qu'elle venait de faire une grosse bêtise... Non, elle n'aimait pas Harry... Pas comme lui il l'aimait... Elle avait dit cela sans réfléchir... Ou plutôt, elle l'avait dit pour se venger... pour prendre sa revanche sur Malfoy.  
  
Harry resta interdit. Hermione préféra bon de se retirer en marmonnant un vague : « je vais prendre un bain, je reviens... » et s'enfuir à la salle de bain. Mais que lui avait elle donc pris ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait ? Ce n'était pas vrai... Enfin... pas entièrement... peut être... Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Et si elle l'aimait ? C'est vrai qu'il était très beau physiquement, musclé par le Quidditch, brun ténébreux, yeux chocolat magnifiques et sourire à faire fondre... En gros, il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais qui lui était blond et non pas brun... Et alors ? Harry était très beau lui aussi, et beaucoup plus fidèle, plus sûr, plus gentil... Pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance avec Harry ? Après tout, elle se sentirait sûrement mieux avec lui qu'avec Draco... Et puis, elle pourrait montrer à cet orgueilleux Serpentard qu'elle aussi pouvait le remplacer facilement...  
  
Hermione, une fois s'être lavée les cheveux et le corps avec des produits sentant bon la vanille, se retira de son bain et s'enveloppa dans une longue serviette blanche. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Bon, voyons, comment allait elle se maquiller ? Elle saisit sa baguette et lança un sortilège sur son visage. A présent, ses yeux étaient cernés de noir, crayon, mascara et eyeliner comme à son habitude mais le far à paupière était, lui, d'une couleur rose dorée sublime. Pratique les sortilèges de beauté qu'elle avait appris dans certains magazines féminins pour sorcières. A l'aide d'un autre sortilège, ses cheveux remontèrent en haut de sa nuque en une coiffure subtile et magnifique, laissant pendre quelques mèches en petites boucles anglaises... Une rose blanche s'était mêlée à la coiffure. Hermione laissa ensuite tomber sa serviette à terre et pris les sous vêtements qu'elle avait emporté. Elle les enfila. Le soutif était noir, doté de légères dentelles noires également, et la culotte était dans le même style, noir. C'était un ensemble qu'elle n'avait encore jamais essayé et qu'elle avait acheté à Pré au lard. Elle saisit ensuite la nuisette de nuit qu'elle avait emportée. Elle était courte, lui arrivant au milieu des cuisses, et décolletée. Les brettelles étaient fines et l'ensemble de la nuisette était noir, doté de sublime reflets d'un blanc nacré. Hermione s'admira encore un temps dans le miroir et se décida à sortir de la salle de bain silencieusement. Pas de Malfoy en vue, elle pouvait y aller, la voie était libre. Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, elle hésita. Et si il se moquait d'elle ? Peut être qu'Harry allait croire qu'elle essayait de l'impressionner, et en plus, c'était son but. Bon, allez, tant pis. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et glissa sa tête à l'intérieur. Elle ne vit pas Harry. Où était il donc passé ? Elle s'infiltra silencieusement dans sa chambre sur la pointe de ses pieds nus. Elle déposa ses affaires sur une chaise et soupira. Il s'était sûrement défilé... Soudain, elle sursauta au contact d'une main douce sur sa taille, elle se retourna pour faire face à... Harry qui lui souriait et qui l'observait d'un air gourmand et admiratif.  
  
Tu m'as fait peur ! s'indigna Hermione, à la fois surprise et amusée.  
  
Ho, désolé... je m'étais caché derrière la porte. Comment me faire pardonner ? répondit il avec un sourire enjôleur.  
  
J'ai ma petite idée... susurra Hermione, les yeux pétillant d'un tout nouveau désir qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry.  
  
Sans attendre son consentement, elle posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles du jeune homme qui fut surpris par ce contact inattendu. Hermione entrouvrit ses lèvres et leurs langues se mélangèrent dans un baiser passionné. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, Harry approcha doucement Hermione du grand lit à baldaquin et l'allongea sur le dos délicatement. Il pris place à ses côtés, passa un bras sous sa taille et caressa la cheville droite d'Hermione de l'autre main. Harry rompu le contact des lèvres d'Hermione et commença à lui embrasser le cou avec de léger baisers faisant frissonner de plaisir la jeune fille. Sa main, qui était sur sa cheville, remonta doucement le long de son mollet, puis de sa cuisse, et remontant la nuisette jusqu'à son ventre, dévoilant entièrement les belles jambes d'Hermione. Hermione, elle, ne savait plus trop où elle était, une vague de souvenirs lui remontait en tête. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir, elle avait envie que Harry continu, qu'il ne s'arrête pas, pas maintenant. Mais en même temps, une petite voix lui criait qu'il fallait arrêter là. Finalement, c'est le désir qui l'emporta sur sa conscience. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsqu'il fit glissé les brettelles de sa nuisette sur le côté de ses épaules, puis glissant la nuisette entière vers le bas, sur son ventre, le long de ses jambes, pour finir sa trajectoire sur le sol, à côté du lit. Elle était maintenant en sous vêtements devant Harry. Ça lui fit d'abord une drôle d'impression, que pouvait-il penser d'elle ? Tellement d'années passées ensemble sous le signe de l'amitié pour en arriver là ? Harry, de son côté, était émerveillé par les subtiles et magnifiques courbes du corps d'Hermione. Il admirait chaque parcelle de son corps où la grâce et la plume de la beauté avaient mis en oeuvre leurs talents. Harry n'y résista plus, elle était là, offerte à lui, vulnérable et tellement belle... Il traça une ligne avec son index, partant de son nombril et remontant jusqu'à son cou. Il dévia ensuite sa main vers le soutien gorge, qu'il trouva de trop à son goût. Il fit glisser les brettelles et le fit tourner pour pouvoir le dégrafer. Il le jeta négligea ment près de la nuisette, à côté du lit. La poitrine d'Hermione était parfaite, ni trop petite, ni trop grosse, assez pour rendre un homme dépendant, et un décolleté bien remplis... Ses seins étaient ronds, pleins et parfaitement dessinés, on aurait dit deux pommes plus grosses que la moyenne, et Harry résista à l'envie de croquer dedans. Hermione le laissa faire puis bascula Harry sur le dos et pris place sur lui à califourchon, c'était à son tour d'avoir l'avantage. Elle glissa ses mains graciles sous son tee-shirt et pu palper un torse bien bâti par le Quidditch. Elle fit remonter le tee-shirt jusqu'au cou d'Harry et le passa par-dessus sa tête. Elle pris ensuite doucement son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle descendit ensuite vers son pantalon, et enleva la ceinture qui empêchait d'accéder au bouton de la braguette. Elle le déboutonna ensuite glissa le pantalon le long de ses jambes, tout aussi musclés que le reste du corps d'Harry. Ils étaient maintenant tous deux sans rien d'autre qu'une culotte pour Hermione et un boxer pour Harry. Celui-ci bascula de nouveau Hermione sur le dos et traça avec sa langue un chemin partant de son nombril et remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Hermione gémit de plaisir lorsqu'il attrapa sensuellement avec sa bouche son mamelon gauche et qu'il se mit à le suçoter doucement. Finalement, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle se arqua sous lui, lui montrant son désir ardent. Harry n'en pouvant plus lui aussi fit glisser la petite culotte d'Hermione le long de ses jambes. Hermione fit de même avec le boxer d'Harry. Les deux amants étaient à présents nus tous les deux. Le soir commençait à tomber au dehors, mêlant sensualité, chuchotements et complicité entre eux deux. Harry commença alors à s'introduire doucement en Hermione. Soudain, quelque chose l'arrêta. Comment se faisait-il que... Mais le regard d'Hermione le supplia de continuer. Il s'introduit alors complètement et commença alors de doux vas et viens. Hermione respirait bruyamment par la bouche, signe que son plaisir augmentait. Elle finie par pousser des gémissements de plaisir, de plus en plus forts. Harry, de son côté, gémissait aussi. Il augmenta alors son rythme, allant de plus en plus vite. Soudain, Hermione le renversa sur le dos et pris en main les choses. Elle ondulait du bassin sensuellement, augmentant encore le plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes où les deux amants criaient leurs noms, ils atteignirent l'orgasme. Hermione s'écroula alors épuisée contre le torse chaud et haletant d'Harry. Avant qu'elle ne sombre dans un profond sommeil rassasié, il lui murmura :  
  
Hermione... j'ai remarqué que... tu n'était pas vierge...  
  
Voilà, fini pour ce chapitre ? Vous avez aimez ? J'espère que oui !!! Ecrivez moi vite vos reviews !! Au faite, soyez indulgent, c'était la première fois que j'écrivait une scène comme ça donc ne me mettez pas trop vite au tapis !! Bisous, Au prochain chapitre !  
  
Perle d'Or 


	8. Quand la haine fait place à l'amour

Bonjour à tous ! JE SUIS IMPARDONNABLE !!! HONTE A MOI !!! HARRY LES YEUX CHOCOLATS ????!!!! Alalalala je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais je suis désoléeeee !!!! Harry à les yeux verts, et en plus, je le sais bien !!! Enfin, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je vous aime à la folie continuez de m'en envoyez comme ça !!! Désolée je n'y réponds plus parce que je n'ai pas le temps ne me sautez pas dessus !!! Bon allez bonne lecture !!  
  
Chapitre 8 Quand la haine fait place à l'amour  
  
Il était 7h00 lorsque le réveil d'Hermione sonna en ce mardi matin. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Ils étaient encore lourds de fatigue. Mince... Fallait qu'elle se lève... Mardi matin, voyons qu'est ce qu'elle avait comme cours le mardi matin ? ... POTIONS ! Fallait surtout pas qu'elle soit en retards ! Hermione sortit précipitamment de son lit et trouva à ses pieds, vers ses vêtements, un petit papier griffonné de la main de Harry : Je me suis levé tôt pour retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondor pour pas qu'on me voit. Bisous, Je t'aime. Harry. Hermione sourit. Elle posa le papier sur sa table de nuit et s'approcha de son miroir. Elle avait une mine affreuse ! Fallait arranger ça ! D'un coup de baguette, ses horribles cernes disparurent (mais pas sa fatigue !!) et ses yeux se maquillèrent de noir et de vert (comme à son habitude quoi !). D'un autre coup de baguette ses cheveux se raidirent et se lissèrent soigneusement. Hermione les releva en une haute queue de cheval, nouée d'un ruban vert. Elle se précipita ensuite vers son armoire d'où elle en sortie son uniforme de Poudlard, mais qu'elle avait arranger à sa façon, la jupe était devenue mini jupe, le chemisier formait un décolleté et n'était pas attachée jusqu'au dessus. La cravate était relâchée et donc pas nouée à ras du cou. Elle enfila ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, et descendis dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Elle se dirigea vers la table bruyante des Griffondor sans un regard pour celle des Serpentard. Draco la regarda passer... Elle était vraiment jolie... Pourquoi ne l'avait elle donc pas regardé ? Mais son regard se reporta vite sur Clover, qui lui faisait un signe discret de la main. Hermione l'avait vue pourtant, ce petit signe, et sa colère la piqua au vif. Elle prie rageusement un toast dans lequel elle mordit avidement. Harry arriva deux minutes plus tard et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Draco le dévisagea un instant puis commença à tourner la tête ailleurs quand un détail frustrant attira son attention : Harry avait posé sa main sur la cuisse d'Hermione et celle-ci le laissait faire ! Draco fronça les sourcils d'un air jaloux et vexé. De quel droit la touchait il ? Mais là, se fut pire que tout : Hermione déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry avant de remonter dans la salle commune des préfets en chef pour aller chercher sa baguette et ses affaires de potions. Draco n'en revenait pas. Il devait avoir vraiment l'air d'un imbécile quand Pansy lui fit remarquer qu'un bout de toast pendait négligea ment de sa bouche. Il l'avala aussi sec en se leva brutalement et se rua en dehors de la grande salle sous les yeux effaré de Pansy qui fit la moue.  
  
Hermione pénétra dans sa chambre. Elle prie sa baguette et ses affaires de potions et sortit tranquillement de sa chambre pour se retrouver face à... un Draco particulièrement énervé.  
  
Alors ? siffla t'il.  
  
Alors quoi ? répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.  
  
Qu'est ce qui te prends avec le balafré ?  
  
On est pas mariés que je sache ! Et puis, tu t'es servie de moi, je le sais ! Ne fais pas ses yeux là, tu ne m'aimes pas ! Harry, lui, il m'aime !  
  
Hum... Et toi ? Tu l'aimes ?  
  
Là il avait touché un point sensible. Aimait-elle Harry ? Non... Harry, c'était sa vengeance... pas son amour... c'est Draco qu'Hermione aime...  
  
Ou...Oui.  
  
Tu n'est pas très convaincante.  
  
Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire à toi ? lança Hermione d'un ton glacial.  
  
Rien. Mentit Draco. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi éprouvait-il de la jalousie envers Potter ? Aimait-il Hermione ? Non... Impossible... Pourtant...  
  
Dans ce cas, laisse moi passer, je vais être en retard en potions. Hermione bourra Draco d'un coup de coude et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais elle fut retenue par Draco qui lui choppa le bras.  
  
Tu n'ira nulle part. dit-il calmement.  
  
Ha oui ?  
  
Oui.  
  
Mais enfin c'est quoi ton problème ? cracha Hermione.  
  
Mon problème ? MON PROBLEME ? MON PROBLEME HERMIONE GRANGER, C'EST QUE J'AI COUCHE AVEC TOI ET QUE JE T'AI AIME CE SOIR LA ! LE VOILA MON PROBLEME ! les mots étaient sortis tout droit de sa bouche, il s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi révélé une partie de ses sentiments.  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Draco l'aimait-il ?  
  
Tu... tu... tu m'aimes ? se risqua t'elle à demander.  
  
BIEN SUR QUE NON !  
  
BEN ALORS FAUT SAVOIR CE QUE TU DIT ! s'écria Hermione, piqué au vif.  
  
Elle tourna les talons pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans le couloir. Draco resta immobile, debout au milieu de la pièce, seul, comme un con. Il s'en voulait. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Bien sûr qu'il ne l'aimait pas... Mais en était ce vraiment ainsi ? Finalement, petit Dray, tu est amoureux de la belle Hermione, toi le Serpent, tu est sous le charme de la Lionne... Draco ferma les yeux.  
  
Hermione...  
  
Draco espérait qu'elle aurait comprit le message. Il l'avait certes fait très mal passé, mais il l'avait quand même avoué, il était amoureux d'Hermione.  
  
Hermione se cala rageusement contre le mur du couloir du 3ème étage, qui était désert. Elle sursauta au contact de la main de Harry sur son épaule.  
  
HA ! ... HARRY ! TU M'AS FAIT PEUR !  
  
Ola, désolé... t'es bien énervée... qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?  
  
Rien.  
  
Pourquoi t'es pas en Potions ?  
  
T'y est pas non plus je te signale !  
  
Oui, j'avais pas envie d'y aller... Tu connais Rogue alors...  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle restait perdue dans ses pensées. Draco... Draco... Draco... si beau, si désirable, si cruel... Par Merlin, ce garçon ne la quitterai t'il jamais de ses pensées ? Pourquoi lui ? Parce que les sentiments de l'amour ne se contrôle pas... Hermione, tu est amoureuse ! Tu est amoureuse du serpent...  
  
NON ! hurla Hermione.  
  
Ce qui fit sursauter Harry.  
  
Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? s'exclama celui-ci.  
  
Hermione bouillonnait de rage. Oui elle était amoureuse de Draco, depuis un moment déjà, et lui ? Lui ? L'aimait-il ? Peut être... Il avait dit qu'il avait aimé Hermione ce fameux soir... C'était si bien... Hermione ferma les yeux et se remémora la scène...  
  
--------------------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Hermione somnolait encore en cette matinée avancée. Finalement, elle ouvrit un œil et se tourna paresseusement du côté de son réveil. Celui-ci indiquait en lettres jaunes scintillantes 13h45. Hermione n'y pris pas conscience tout de suite puis enfin elle réalisa :  
  
« Quoi ?? Déjà cette heure là ?? Merde faut que je me lève ! »  
  
Elle sauta de son lit et manqua de s'étaler par terre en s'empêtrant dans ses draps. Une fois libérée elle enleva hâtivement son pyjama et s'habilla avec les habits de la veille. Elle jeta rapidement un sort sur ses cheveux qui devinrent lisse comme de la soie et les releva en une haute queue de cheval qu'elle noua avec un ruban rouge et or. Elle pris tout de même le temps de se maquiller les yeux d'une touche de mascara et de crayon noir. Se maquiller était devenue un geste quotidien pour Hermione. Elle enfila à la hâte enfin ses chaussures et dévala les escaliers hors de la salle commune pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch qui opposait aujourd'hui Serpentard à Serdaigle dans un match qui se promettait d'être intéressant. Déjà les tribunes étaient remplies d'élèves enthousiaste et bruyant. Le match allait bientôt commencer. Hermione se glissa dans la foule et retrouva qu'au bout de 10 minutes ses amis Ginny, Ron, Neville et Harry qui avaient pris leurs place tout en haut des gradins.  
  
Ha ben te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Ron lorsqu'il aperçue Hermione. Celle-ci s'assit entre Harry et Ginny.  
  
Je... je me suis réveillée un peu tard ce matin... bafouilla Hermione en guise d'excuse.  
  
Tu viens seulement de te lever ? Interrogea Ginny.  
  
Ben... oui.  
  
La discussion n'alla pas plus loin car l'équipe de Serdaigle faisait son entrée sur le terrain. Elle fut acclamée par tous ses supporters. Enfin ce fut au tour des Serpentard de faire leur arrivée. Hermione ne pue empêcher son regard de tomber sur Draco. Il était tellement beau dans son habit vert émeraude de Quidditch. Hermione le dévorait des yeux jusqu'à ce que Mme Bibine donne le coup d'envoi. Hermione sursauta au coup de sifflet. Tous les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs et les balles furent libérées. Le jeu fue serré et plein de rebondissements mais Hermione n'y prêta guère attention. Elle regardait surtout Draco évolué dans les airs avec une grâce indescriptible. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il attrapa le vif d'Or. Les exclamations de joie en provenance des Serpentard sortirent Hermione de sa torpeur. Elle orienta son regard vers le score du match. Serpentard remportait la victoire de 80 points. Les élèves commencèrent à quitter les gradins mais Hermione resta assise sans rien dire, comme perdue dans ses pensées.  
  
Tu viens ? Lui demanda Harry.  
  
Hein ? Heu... ouais ouais je vous rejoints dans deux minutes.  
  
Harry l'observa un instant d'un regard soupçonneux puis haussa les épaules et partis rejoindre les autres Griffondor à la mine abattue par la victoire des Serpentard. Curieusement, Hermione n'en était pas affectée le moins du monde. Elle était même réjouie de cette victoire. Hermione reporta son attention sur le terrain où tous les joueurs repartaient en direction du château. Tous, sauf un, qui restait planté là, à la regarder. C'était Draco. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement lorsque le beau Serpentard enfourcha son balai et s'envola silencieusement dans sa direction. Finalement, il atterri tout près d'elle.  
  
Alors Granger, on fait des heures supplémentaires ? lui demanda t'il armé de son plus beau sourire moqueur, dont lui seul avait le secret.  
  
Ce sourire suffit à faire fondre Hermione. Elle se dit intérieurement : Ressaisit toi ma belle, allez, du courage... !  
  
Non. Fut la seule réponse qu'elle parvint à articuler.  
  
Draco haussa un sourcil.  
  
Alors que fait tu là ?  
  
Je... Je ... t'attendais. Bafouilla Hermione.  
  
Elle se maudit mentalement. Non mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire qu'elle... l'attendait ? Il allait la rembarrer c'était certain, elle s'attendait à une réplique cinglante mais curieusement, celle-ci ne vint pas. A la place s'installa un silence lourd. Finalement, Draco brisa le blanc :  
  
C'est très aimable de ta part, Granger.  
  
Ha heu ben... elle ne pue aller plus loin car elle fue stopper net par Draco qui se rapprochait d'elle dangereusement.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle très près, tout près, trop près... Il passa sa main sur sa taille et l'attira encore plus près de lui. Elle ne fit rien pour s'échapper, au contraire. Elle pouvait voir son reflet dans ses magnifiques yeux gris bleu, et elle sentait le souffle chaud et doux de Draco dans son cou et sur son visage... Finalement, il posa ses lèvres chaudes sur celles d'Hermione qui en frissonna de plaisir. Elle entrouvrit doucement la bouche et il en profita pour passer sa langue et la mélanger sensuellement à celle de la belle Griffondor. Il s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant une longue minute puis Draco brisa le contact en se retirant docilement. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui chuchota :  
  
Je te dépose quelque part ? Il lui montra d'un signe de tête son balais.  
  
Ho heu non, je ... je n'aime pas trop l'altitude... bredouilla Hermione.  
  
Ne sois pas stupide...  
  
Draco prit Hermione part la main et l'approcha du balais. Celle-ci dédaigna un mouvement de protestation mais sans qu'elle est le temps de dire ou de faire quelque chose, Draco la prie par la taille et la posa à califourchon sur le balais qui se mit à léviter à quelques centimètres du sol. Draco pris également position sur le balai, devant Hermione, afin de le contrôler à sa guise, puis il donna un léger coup de pied au sol et le balai s'éleva à une vitesse vertigineuse dans les airs. Hermione, se cramponna à Draco, pétrifiée et n'osant rien dire, rien faire, de peur de tomber dans le vide. Elle sentait le vent frais lui caresser le visage et lui faisant tourbillonner les cheveux. Draco décrivit des cercles au dessus du château, puis piqua en direction du lac. Hermione se cramponna plus fort. Finalement, à quelques centimètres seulement de l'eau cristalline et scintillante du lac, Draco releva le balai. Ils sillonnèrent ainsi au dessus des eaux pendant quelques minutes. Hermione osa alors détacher une de ses mains tremblantes de Draco et de la laisser toucher le contact de l'eau fraîche, créant ainsi une ligne scintillante dans le lac suivant la trajectoire du balais. Finalement, Draco fit remonter le balai et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château, où il fit son arrivée à terre.  
  
Hermione descendit rapidement de sa « monture » pour enfin mettre pieds sur la terre ferme et rassurante. Draco en fit de même et pris son balai sous son bras et regarda Hermione d'un air séducteur.  
  
Tu as aimé ?  
  
Ouais... mais je n'aime quand même pas ça du tout. C'est trop haut et trop dangereux... réppliqua Hermione.  
  
Mais tu as bien aimé quand même...  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien. Draco lui adressa un dernier regard rieur avant de tourner les talons en direction de l'entrée du château. Hermione le suivit. Ils se dirigèrent à la salle commune des préfets en chef. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil confortable, et Draco en fit de même. Un silence gêné s'établit alors entre eux deux. Finalement, Hermione prit la parole.  
  
Pourquoi tu m'as... embrassée ? se risqua t'elle, sachant très bien qu'as ce jeu là, elle ne ressortirais pas gagnante.  
  
Draco tourna son regard d'un magnifique bleu gris vers elle. Il l'observa un instant puis lui répondit franchement.  
  
Parce que j'en avais envi.  
  
Je croyais que tu préférais Clover.  
  
Et alors ?  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
  
Tu ne m'aimes pas hein ? C'est juste pour t'amuser que tu fais tout ça. Pour m'essayer c'est ça ? dit elle en retenant un sanglot qui lui montait dans la gorge.  
  
Granger... répondit calmement Draco. En partie oui, je voulais de goûter. Mais je t'avoue que j'y est pris goût. Tu est belle tu le sais... ? Et tu as changée... Beaucoup changée... Mais Clover aussi est belle. Très belle même.  
  
Tu aimes les filles juste par ce qu'elles sont belles ? Bien sûr... je ne devrais même pas te poser la question.  
  
C'est drôle d'avoir cette discussion avec toi, Granger... Oui, j'aime les filles jolies, mais j'aime aussi qu'elles aient du caractère, et qu'elle est quelque chose dans la cervelle...  
  
Et moi alors ?  
  
Toi ? Je te l'ai déjà dit... Je te trouve belle, et ton comportement change constamment, tu deviens plus rebelle... Je t'ai vue avec Zabini, et ce Brad... Tu as des qualités et beaucoup d'atouts qui me plaise. Mais ne t'emballe pas trop vite... je n'ai pas dit que je t'aimais.  
  
Moi non plus. Se renfrogna Hermione, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle était amoureuse de Draco.  
  
Ha oui ? Je n'en serait pas si sûr à ta place... Tu sais, j'ai mes sources... et je ne suis pas aveugle.  
  
Clover.  
  
Oui, en partie, elle m'a dit des choses... mais pourquoi ce serpent sur ton nombril alors ?  
  
Là, il avait gagné. Il savait qu'Hermione était amoureuse de lui. Elle avait perdue. Et il allait en profiter. Elle le savait.  
  
Hermione resta silencieuse un moment puis laissa échapper un profond soupir. Draco s'approcha d'elle... Elle le regarda s'avancé doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive vers son fauteuil. Il posa une main sur sa joue, regarda ses yeux, ses lèvres, son cou... Elle était si belle... si désirable... si vulnérable... Elle était presque offerte à lui, oui c'est ça... Il devait se contrôler... Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione et l'embrassa fougueusement et passionnément. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de désir pour une fille. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser il la pris délicatement par la taille et la pris dans ses bras en la serrant contre lui, il pu ainsi humer le doux parfum qu'elle dégageait et passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux doux et soyeux... Qu'elle était douce et belle... Comment n'avait-il pu le remarquer avant ? Toutes ses années passées sans la voir comme tel... Draco sourit en se remémorant sa troisième année, où cette même Hermione lui avait placé en pleine figure une claque magistrale ! Il la serra encore plus fort. Hermione quand à elle ne savait plus contrôler ses sentiments. C'était Malfoy, DRACO MALFOY qu'elle aimait secrètement depuis deux ans qui la serrait en ce moment même dans ses bras ! Elle ne pue que fermer les yeux et pousser un léger gémissement lorsqu'il l'allongea sur le canapé. Draco admira encore pendant deux longues minutes la belle brunette ainsi étendue et ne pu s'empêcher de passer sa main sur ses jambes si belles et élancées, en remontant le long de ses cuisses... Il détacha sa jupe et la fit tomber à terre. Il se pencha ensuite sur son nombril et y déposa un doux baiser qui fit frissonner Hermione des pieds à la tête. Comment arrivait-il à la faire fondre ainsi rien qu'avec un baiser ou un regard ? C'était Draco... il était réputé pour ça, toute les filles étaient d'accord là-dessus. Draco fit ensuite glisser le tee-shirt d'Hermione qui partit rejoindre la jupe. Hermione était à présent en sous vêtements mais avant que Draco puisse en enlever plus elle se redressa et passa ses mains sous sa robe de Quidditch. Elle frémit au contact de sa peau chaude et de ses abdos d'acier... Elle lui enleva son uniforme de Quidditch et dévoila ainsi son torse bien bâti. Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de prendre le dessus, elle allongea Draco sous elle et se posta à califourchon sur celui-ci. Elle l'embrassa doucement en passant ses doigts délicats dans sa chevelure brillante et blonde. Elle déboutonna ensuite son bas d'uniforme et Draco se retrouva lui aussi rien qu'en sous vêtements. Il se redressa pour faire face à Hermione et il dégrafa son soutien gorge dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine. Il la caressa de ses mains d'expert et Hermione gémit doucement. A la fin de maintes et maintes caresses, les deux jeunes adolescents se retrouvèrent finalement nus tous les deux. Draco prit l'initiative de s'unirent à Hermione. Elle était encore vierge, et un sourire s'étira doucement sur le visage du blond. Hermione se raidit, Draco s'arrêta mais la brune lui fit signe de continuer. Ils s'unirent ainsi dans la plus parfaite des harmonies, on aurait dit que leurs corps étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, s'emboîtant parfaitement.  
  
Draco... murmura Hermione, entre deux soupirs d'extase.  
  
Draco sentit une profonde chaleur l'envahir, Hermione était délicieuse et aucune fille n'avait encore prononcé son nom avec autant de désir et de sensualité. Ils s'unirent ainsi pendant un certain temps, se caressant et se mordillant affectueusement. Finalement, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
------------------------------------FIN DU FLASH BACK----------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Hermione souriait. C'était si bon cette nuit là...  
  
Hermione ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
  
Hermione sursauta, elle ne se rappelait plus la présence d'Harry.  
  
Oui, ça va. Mais une larme glissait doucement sur sa joue. Draco... Ho Harry je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça à te mentir !  
  
Et Hermione lui avoua tous ces sentiments pour Draco, sa folle nuit avec lui et elle lui dit qu'elle souhaitait arrêter sa relation avec Harry ici. Celui-ci resta médusé. Malfoy ! Comment aurait-il pu s'en douter ? Mais il se montra compréhensif et se contenta de serré Hermione qui était en pleurs dans ses bras. Finalement, Hermione se détacha de son étreinte et lui dit :  
  
Je vais aller le voir.  
  
Et elle s'enfuie en courant jusqu'à sa salle commune des préfets en chef. Elle murmura le mot de passe et pénétra dans la pièce pour trouver Draco en train d'embrasser une fille à moitié nu dans le grand canapé près de la cheminée. Elle resta muette d'horreur devant ce spectacle désastreux mais ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que la fille qu'embrassait Draco n'était autre que CLOVER !  
  
SALOPE ! hurla Hermione en se précipitant sur elle et elle la gifla magistralement. Elle s'enfuis ensuite dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Elle pue entendre à travers ses sanglots Clover qui hurlait divers calomnies sur Hermione et Draco qui la foutait dehors. Celui-ci toqua ensuite à la porte d'Hermione.  
  
DEGAGE ! hurla Hermione.  
  
Hermione laisse moi entrer. La supplia Draco.  
  
NON ! CASSE TOI !  
  
HERMIONE IL FAUT QUE JE TE PARLE ! hurla à son tour Draco.  
  
Finalement Hermione vint lui ouvrir, les yeux gonflés de larmes. Draco la pris dans ses bras. Il la transporta jusqu'à son lit et la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
Hermione...  
  
POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TOUJOURS CLOVER ?? hurla encore Hermione. Hermione écoute moi ! C'est toi qui est partie te foutre en l'air avec POTTER ! Moi, qu'est ce que je t'avais fait hein ?  
  
Hermione parue choquée.  
  
Tu... Je... Je t'ai entendue parler à Harry, tu lui à dit que je n'était qu'une sale sang de bourbe et...  
  
Mais je ne le pensais pas ! J'ai dit ça parce que je ne voulais pas avouer mes sentiments pour toi à Potter !  
  
Alors tu as honte c'est ça ?  
  
Non, pas du tout mais...  
  
MAIS QUOI ? SERPENTARD ET GRYFFONDOR C'EST DONC IMPOSSIBLE ?? s'emporta Hermione, sa voix étouffée de sanglots incontrôlables.  
  
Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
  
Très bien. Dit il. Ok, très bien. Sèche tes larmes. Là, voilà. Il passa son pouce sur ses joues humide et l'embrassa doucement. Viens.  
  
Draco pris Hermione par la main et l'emmena hors de la salle commune. Ils sortirent ainsi au grand jour, main dans la main, dans le couloir bondé d'élèves qui les regardèrent d'un œil étrange. Quand les 7ème années de Serpentard et de Gryffondor les aperçurent, ils ne dirent d'abord rien. Ce n'est seulement lorsque Hermione et Draco s'embrassèrent devant tous ces regards que tous Poudlard hurla et applaudit ! C'est ainsi que la haine entre Serpentard et Gryffondor s'atténua et pris fin quelques semaines plus tard...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
FIC FINIE !!!! Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?? VITE VITE VITE DES REVIEWS PLEASE !!! Un grand merci à tous mes revieweurs et revieweuses que j'adore, en particulier ma fidèle Kenya Malfoy et un grand merci aussi à Llewella qui m'as bien aidée pour accomplir cette fiction !! JE VOUS AIME TOUS !!!!! Et, bientôt je reviens avec une autre fic qui s'intitulera sûrement Hip Hop Challenge. J'espère que vous serez au rendez vous !!! Enormes bisous à tous !!!  
  
Perle d'Or 


	9. Note de l'auteur IMPORTANTE !

Salut à tous !! Eh oui une ptite note de l'auteur pour finir en beauté !! Héhé ! Bon déjà, premièrement je veux que vous sachiez tous que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ma fin, trop rapide peut être... Bâclée. Aïe Aïe Aïe !!! Oui je le crains ! Honte à moi ! Mais je vous avouerais que j'en avais marre de cette fic et que j'avais une autre idée en tête qui sera bien mieux (enfin je l'espère) que celle-ci ! Bien sûr, entre notre Serpentard préféré et notre petite Mione adorée ! Désolée ma chérie de petite Kenya Malfoy j'ai laissée tomber mon idée pour Hip Hop Challenge ! Olala je laisse tout tomber ! Je suis impardonnable ! Mais attends, avant de me sauter à la gorge je t'explique les raisons de mon abandon : En faite pour Hip Hop Challenge c'était prévu qu'il n'y ai pas de magie, ni de Poudlard etc... Et ça, ça me manquais trop ! Et hier soir je sais pas pourquoi mais une idée de fiction m'a germée dans la tête, comme ça : POUF ! Et je suis presque sûr à 100% qu'elle va vous plaire ! Bon voilà, et avant de vous quitter, je veux vous remerciez pour toutes vos superbes et adorables reviews !! JE VOUS AIME BEAUCOUP !!! Soyez au rendez vous pour ma prochaine fic ! Heu... J'ai une petite idée sur le titre, ça sera peut être : La malédiction des Darkflower Hoho... J'aime bien. Bon, allez, je comte sur vous pour être au rendez vous pour le 1er chapitre hein !! Bisous !!!!!!!  
  
Perle d'Or  
  
PS IMPORTANT : J'ai envie de changer de pseudo, je sais pas pourquoi ça me prends des fois comme ça... Donc, je vous préviens que dans quelques jours, mon pseudo sera Nuit Sans Lune et non plus Perle d'Or. Oki ? C'est noté ? Bon, gros bisous !!!!!!! 


End file.
